Shadow of the Bat
by FAH3
Summary: Aang and his friends encounter a strange young man, and help him on his journey to forge his fate.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't seen all of the episode's of Avatar, but what I have seen got me interested in the show. I don't know a lot, but I thought I would take a shot at this kind of story. I hope you readers enjoy it, and let me know what you think. Sorry if I screw up on anything.

* * *

**I.**

Shadow of the Bat

Ba Sing Se, city of the Earth Benders. It was a cool evening in the large city, bringing a gentle calm over its citizens. The stone building stood proud and tall in the night as three people made their way home from a family evening together. The man and woman that were walking were holding the hands of the smiling young boy that was walking in between them. The man was Jon Wen, a healer in Ba Sing Se and one of the richest men there. He was with his wife Marta and their young son Bruce. Earlier in the day, Bruce had found abandoned house that was filled with a family of bats. Bruce was terrified when they had flown out of the cave. When Jon had found him, he was curled into a ball and shaking.

He wasn't physically hurt, but Jon feared that the incident might have impacted on Bruce in another way. To try and calm his son, they had spent an evening exploring different shops and places in the city. Bruce always enjoyed spending time with his family, and knew he would forget about the incident. Plus, it was a nice way of forgetting about what Ws going on outside the city's great wall.

Outside, the Fire Nation was doing it's best to try and conquer the world. A few years ago, they almost succeeded when the Dragon of the West came with an army. But after days of assaults, they left. No one really knew why he had stopped, and no one wanted to find out why. All they knew was that their city was safe, but for how long? Jon tried to shake the burden of worry from his mind. Right now, he was only concerned about his family and the present.

"Jon, are you okay?" Marta asked him.

"I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about." Jon told his wife as they continued to walk.

Bruce was enjoying himself. With his father to the right and his mother to the left, he felt safe and protected. It seemed like nothing could harm him as long as they were there beside him. Sadly, the moment wouldn't last long. As they walked along the darkened street, the moon being the only source of light, a lone figure had been following them since they had left the herbal shop. He wore nothing but black clothes, with a few articles he wore being a blood red. On his belt, in a red pouch, were two flint stones.

He quickly went around the building the couple began walking by, taking the two stones from his pocket and holding them firmly in place in his hand. As soon as he was at the other side of the building, he peeked out from the shadows he was hiding in. They were close now. He knew the man was wealthy, that meant he had money on him. He was trapped in this Earth Bending pit for too long, it was time to go home.

"Are you sure everything is fine?" Marta asked her husband.

"Marta, I'm fine. Just a few stray thoughts in my mind." Jon said.

"NO ONE MOVE!" the man in black and red said as he leapt from the shadows.

There was a spark, and a ball of flame sat in the shape of a perfect orb in his hands. Even though he held the fire in his hands, the light barley lit his face enough for any of the people to see him. Jon and Marta instantly hid Bruce behind their lavish green robes to keep him safe from the man in front of him. Bruce could still see the large figure through the gaps that were in the many folds of his parent's robes, with the fire he held burning brightly.

"How do you get into the city?" Jon asked.

"No questions! Your purse, Wen. I want all the money in it, NOW!" the man shouted as the fire began to burn brighter.

"All right, take it." Jon said as he removed the purse and handed it to the man in front of him. "Take it, just don't harm my family." Jon said as he tried to keep a calm breath.

"IS THIS A JOKE, WEN? THERE'S BARLEY ANYTHING IN THIS!" the man shouted as he threw the purse to the ground.

"We were shopping today. That's all the money we have." Wen told him.

"Woman! You must have jewelry. Give it to me, NOW!" their attacker said.

"Please. All I have is the necklace, it was mothers. Please." Marta begged him.

"I said I want it!" the man said and moved toward Marta.

That's when Jon moved to try and shield her from the attacker, spooking all of them at the same time. The next thing Marta saw was a small pillar of flame erupting from her husband's back. Marta screamed in shier terror from what she saw in front of her. Out of pure instinct, the man preformed the same maneuver again, piercing Marta through her heart. Both bodies fell to the ground, not moving. The attacker looked at what he had done and cursed himself.

That's when he saw the movement behind the bodies. He readied the fireball again, and saw it was a small boy who was just looking at the bodies. Tears were flowing down his eyes as he looked at them, and then looked at him. He could see the confusion, the pain, and the anguish all rolled into one as the tear filled green orbs looked at him.

He didn't know they had a child, this wasn't part of the plan. Killing them wasn't a part of the plan either. He just wanted enough money to sneak out of the city un-detected. That was now in ruins. He would have to try and leave through the serpent's pass. But what about the boy? Taught to kill or not, he couldn't bring himself to kill the child. It was bad enough to know that he was the one that just changed this child's life in a terrible way. He could hear the voices of people coming, so he had to make this quick.

"I know it may not bring any comfort, but it was not my intention to kill them." He said, and saw the boy flinch as he said it. It somehow confirmed the situation was real. "If you still feel anger about what I have done when you are older, and wish vengeance, you may find me. And I will be waiting." He said and ran back into the shadows, extinguishing the small ball flame as he did.

The small boy's breathing became ragged as he saw the man run away from him. So many emotions were running through him at that moment. They were gone. His parents, the two people that made him feel safe were gone. Their bodies were in front of him, but there weren't there anymore. One thing made itself known, and that was anger. Pure anger flowing through him as it made his heart pound in his chest. He looked up and could still see the man fleeing, feel the pounding of his feet against the ground. Bruce balled his fist tightly, popping the knuckles as he did. As soon as his thumb popped, his eyes narrowed at the man, a small mountain of rock rose shout out of the ground and made the man trip and fall.

The sudden event scared Bruce and he fell backward. He could hear voices of people coming, and the man who attacked his parents still wasn't moving. Bruce didn't know what to do except one thing. He cried. Tears began running down his face as he began to weep. His voice breaking and being emitted with each ragged breath. He paid no attention to the people who were talking about the sight they saw before them, or the police that were trying ask him what had happened. He didn't even look up when they dragged the fire bender away. He just let the pain of his heartache out into the open night. He let all the pain out as his world collapsed all around him.

* * *

**II.**

Rage. That was exactly what he was feeling in every single part of his body at that moment. It was pure rage that filled him since he was small. He was six years old when his parents were murdered in front of him. Six years old and no one should have seen what he had seen. Now here he was, twelve years old and sitting on the great wall that protected the city of Ba Sing Se. He looked out at the vastness in front of him and began to reflect on the events of that happened this week. Every time he thought of the past events, his anger kept building up inside him at the man he had seen kill his parents. Today was supposed to be another trial to decide his fate. The Earth Bending ruler had been debating whether or not to try and get information out of him in return for releasing him. How could they do that? Let a killer go? Letting a piece of scum like him go free after what he had done? No matter how much his care taker told him, their old servant Mako, that it was that Fire Bender's fault and not his, Bruce still blamed himself.

It was also on that night that he had discovered he was an Earth Bender, but why couldn't he have made it work earlier? Why couldn't he have done it in time to save his parents? Some Earth Bender he was, he couldn't save the ones he loved the most from that horrible fate. Well, the joke was all on them now, wasn't it?

The Fire Bender had escaped last night, and didn't leave a trail or anything. He hated that monster so much, he hated the law enforcement for letting him get away, he hated everything about Ba Sing Se at that moment. He wanted justice to be served; and he wanted that monster to pay for what he had done. He wanted – REVENGE!

Tears were threatening to fall again, but he was trying his best to keep them from doing so. He had been crying too much over the years. Crying wouldn't bring back his parents, and they wouldn't find the Fire Bender. What was he to do? Mako would be worried by now, and he was already in trouble for running away once. He wanted revenge, but how was he going to get it? How?

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice asked to Bruce's left.

Bruce slowly turned to see a man in gray and white robes that were in a style that Bruce had never seen before. One thing was for sure, this man wasn't from around here.

"I'm used to it." Bruce said as he looked back to the horizon of the setting sun.

"You seem to be upset." The man said to the small boy.

"You could say that. Today has been a bad day." Bruce said to him.

"Do you mind I sit here?" the man asked him.

"Be my guest." Bruce said, not really caring as the man sat on the wall with him.

"You do know your guardian is looking for you?" the man asked him.

Bruce looked at the man in surprise as a small smirk crossed his face. He had a salt and pepper mustache that went from his upper lip to under his chin. A small goatee was in between either side of the mustache and still had some dark hair in it.

"How did you?" Bruce began to ask him.

"Mako and I knew each other, once a long time ago. I was in Ba Sing Se and decided to visit. Imagine my surprise when I learned that his small charge was missing." He said to the young boy.

"He's probably mad at me." Bruce mumbled to himself.

"He is, but at least it shows that he cares about you." The man said.

Bruce only grunted in response as he watched the sun beginning to set along the horizon.

"Mako told me about what happened, and I understand what you're feeling Bruce." The man said.

"No, you don't. Your parents weren't killed by a butcher." Bruce said as his fists clinched.

"No, but my wife was. She was killed in front of me by a soldier of the Fire Nation." The man said to Bruce.

Bruce's fists relaxed when he heard that. The man noticed this and finally found some common ground with the young boy.

"Bruce, how do you feel when you think about what happened to your parents?" the man asked him.

"I get angry." Bruce told him

"Do you feel pain about your loss? Anger and bitter hatred to the man who caused that pain, until you think you would explode with nothing but hatred?" the man asked.

"Yes." Bruce answered him, slowly looking back towards the man.

"Would you do almost anything to bring justice to the monster that caused your pain, and your anger?" he asked.

"Yes." Bruce asked him.

"Bruce, I didn't come to Ba Sing Se just for Mako. I'm apart of an organization that helps people like us. Helps people who are lost and helps them to finally find a correct path to travel and give a light at the end of our journey." The man told him.

"Who are you?" Bruce asked him.

"My name is Ducard. The group I am with teaches us how to fight injustice, and make the criminals pay for what they have done." He told him.

"You do?"

"Yes, Bruce. I know of the rage you have toward your parent's murderer, and I know of the pain you feel. If you want, I can teach you how to use your anger as a weapon. I can teach you to use your rage as something to use against those that are responsible for the pain and suffering of others. Do you wish to find a way to bring justice to the unjust?" Ducard asked him.

"Yes, I do." Bruce told him.

"Then tomorrow I shall take you to my master, Ra's Al Ghul. From there, your training will begin." The man said as he stood, and offered Bruce his hand. Bruce took one look at it and thought about what he had just been offered. That's when he then looked at the man's face, and firmly grasped the man's hand.

* * *

It had been many weeks since they had left Ba Sing Se and began their journey. They had traveled through desert that seemed to stretch on for eternity, and through forests that seemed that they had been there since the dawn of time itself. He had seen so many benders of different kinds, and many cultures that he had only dreamt about. Now they were far away from that, and were now climbing the jagged rocks that formed mountains.

The further they climbed, the colder it seemed to be. Bruce didn't pack warm clothes because it rarely became this cold in Ba Sing Se. He was wearing a thick old blanket around him to try and keep him warm, and his hands were covered in wounds and blisters from all the exercise. He was starting to hurt from all the movements and it seemed forever since they had last stopped and made camp. Bruce looked back down, and could see how high up they were. If he fell asleep now, or lost his footing, he would most likely not survive the fall.

"Ducard! How much further?" Bruce shouted upward.

"Not that much farther, Bruce. Follow me." Ducard called out to him.

Bruce continued to follow the man. Half an hour later, they were being pelted by snow and freezing cold winds. The young boy could swear that the drippings from his nose were now ice cycles. His teeth were chattering together with every breath as he began to loose some of the feeling in his fingertips. He could barley grip anything because of the pain that was surging through them. He didn't know how much more he could take this.

"Bruce, take my hand." Ducard said to him.

Bruce looked up through the snow and saw his hand outstretched to him. Bruce threw his right arm over his head and latched onto to Ducard's forearm as he felt the man grip his tightly. With an effort on both their parts, they were now on top of the mountain. Bruce looked up, feeling exhausted, and saw a small village that seemed to be nothing more than a few quickly made shacks. Above them though, standing on a tall cliff was a large black building that almost looked like a temple of sorts.

"Bruce, this is the home of The League of Shadows. Welcome to your new family, and your new home." Ducard said to him.

Stepping into the temple, Bruce could feel the warmth of lit fires and torches wash over him. He let out a deep sigh of relief and comfort as he followed Ducard deeper into the building. After a few twists and turns, he found himself in what seemed to be a throne room. At the end of the large room was an elaborate chair of gold silver. In it sat a man with a pure white mustache that was similar to the one Ducard wore, and with a shaved head. His robes were of a deep green and the other robes ranged from gray to black. He saw Ducard approach the man and take a knee. Bruce knew this was someone important from Ducard's actions and soon followed suit. Bruce immediately felt relief as he went to his knees and off of his tired and hurting feet.

"Welcome back, Ducard. Is this the young man that you spoke of?" the man asked.

"Yes it is, master. I give you Bruce Wen." Ducard said with his head bowed.

"Bruce Wen, why have you come here?" the man asked him.

"I've come to find - a way to seek justice. To put fear into those – into those who prey on the weak and fearful." Bruce said, remembering to some of the talks him and Ducard had on the journey here.

"If that is what you truly seek, you will find it here." The man said and clapped his hands.

Bruce looked around himself and saw men in black, and black masks appear like ghosts. He didn't even know anyone else was in here. Ducard rose to his feet, and stood in front of Bruce with his hands at his side.

"Your training begins now, young Wen." Ducard said.

"But-but we just got here. I'm so tired," Bruce tried to say.

"DEATH WAITS FOR NO ONE!" Ducard shouted and tried to spin kick Bruce in the face.

Bruce barley dodged the kick and fell onto his back; exhaustion washing though and over him.

"Rest assured Bruce; here, you will face death!" Ducard said and tried to stomp on Bruce.

The young boy quickly rolled away, and was on his knees in time for him to receive a blow to the face from Ducard. Bruce stumbled onto his back again, but was able to catch Ducard's foot before it could make contact. He was able to push the foot away, making Ducard loose his balance for a moment; but it gave Bruce enough time to get back onto his feet. He saw Ducard coming at him again, so Bruce quickly raised a pillar of rock as a shield from the man. To his amazement, he saw the rock cut in half by a floating wave of water that Ducard was manipulating. Before Bruce could blink, he received a blow to his abdomen that sent him sprawling to the floor again. Bruce looked up and saw Ducard manipulated water in one hand, and then started to manipulate fire from a torch in another! Ducard shot both forward, both of them spiraling side by side as they came straight towards Bruce.

Bruce covered his face with his arms, waiting for the pain that was coming. But Bruce noticed nothing happened. No burning pain, no feeling like he was drowning. He lowered his hands, and saw that both had stopped about a foot from him.

"Y-you're a Fire Bender?" Bruce asked him.

"No, but I learned how to use their own natural weapon against them." Ducard said as he brought the two together, and watch the steam rise as a result of the two opposite elements union.

"A-are you like the Avatar?" Bruce asked him.

Bruce had heard stories of the Avatar. One being that was a master of all elements, and Bruce had assumed that only the Avatar could control more than one element of the planet.

"No Bruce, I'm not. The League of Shadows was formed when the Avatar disappeared. Benders from all over the world have joined together in order to fight the Fire Nation and the crime that spreads, learning from each other. We have taken upon ourselves to do what everyone else has been afraid or unwilling to do. Here, you will learn what you need to bring justice." Ducard told him and helped the young boy up.

* * *

**III.**

Five years of training and discipline had forged the frail young boy into the firm young man that sat in meditation. His muscles had increased in size and were hardened through the physical and mental discipline. His senses were all fine tuned and alert, even as he sat there in deep thought. He could feel the foot steps of those down below as they trained, and he could hear the controlled breathing of the others as they hid in the shadows. Right now, Bruce had to keep himself ready. Ducard had mentioned that something important was happening soon. He had to be ready for it. Knowing Ducard, it might be a surprise attack to test his abilities again.

"Bruce!" Ducard's voice boomed.

Bruce stood and looked over the balcony rail and saw Ducard standing in his full ninja uniform. This was different from what Bruce was used to.

"Bruce, Ra's Al Ghul wishes to see us at once." Ducard told him.

Bruce dressed in the similar uniform Ducard wore, and made his way to the massive throne room that Ra's Al Ghul sat in. He was quickly met with Ducard as they made their way, and noticed something. There was a man in a small bamboo cage. It looked like he hadn't had a bath in days, and had been beaten within an inch of his life.

"Who's that?" Bruce asked his teacher.

"He was a farmer, until he tried to take his neighbor's lands. Now he's a murderer." Ducard told him, his voice dripping with distain for the caged man.

"What will happen to him?" Bruce asked.

"Justice." Ducard answered simply.

Bruce and Ducard soon found themselves in the throne room, with many of the ninjas present, and in full uniform. Bruce could only see their eyes through their form fitting masks, and every single one of them stood in exactly the same posture. They were hiding their identities in more ways than one. In front of Ra's was small fire with a pot hanging over it. Ducard sat on one side of it and signaled Bruce to join him.

Bruce sat across from Ducard as he began to crush a few things together in a small bowl, and added the heated liquid into it.

"A ninja must be able to become fear in order to succeed in its mission. Breath this." Ducard said to Bruce and handed him the bowl. Bruce inhaled the aroma, which almost smelled like incense. When he looked back up, his vision began to blur somewhat and shake.

"Breath in your fears. In order to become fear, you must overcome yours. You must bask in the fear of other men." Ducard said as Bruce swore his eyes were glowing. Ducard stood to his feet, and put his mask on. That's when he backed up, and all the ninjas surrounded him. All of them were assuming the same pose, and same posture. "And what men fear the most, is what they do not see."

Bruce put his mask on, and drew the katana sword that he had by his side. He slowly began to walk in between through the mass of gathered warriors, trying to find any sign of his teacher. All of their eyes were glowing He had studied thee techniques for years, he knew every technique any of these men would use. He listened to his surroundings, and felt the vibrations through his padded feet. He kept shifting his vision, trying to find any sign of his teacher. The only sound he heard was his own breathing. Whatever it was he inhaled, it was slightly impairing his vision.

"You have to become a terrible thought. A wraith." Ducard's voice said. "YOU MUST BECOME AN IDEA!"

That was when he saw the shadow that was rising in size behind him. Bruce ducked in time to miss the swipe of a blade, and raised his in time to deflect the blow of another. That's when Ducard hid, and the ninja's shifted their stances again.

"You feel terror cloud your senses. You feel its power to distort. To control. And know that this power can be yours." Ducard's voice said to him.

The ninjas shifted again, and Bruce had his weapon at the ready. Bruce tried to focus his senses as the drug he inhaled began to alter them more. That's when he saw the movement of a blade not too far from him, feel the movement of feet on the ground. He quickly took the same stance as the others, to blend in and disappear. Ducard was moving.

This time, Bruce made the first strike, almost landing a strike against his teacher chest. Ducard was able to block, and blend in as the crowd shifted again. Bruce moved along slowly and silently, trying to focus and observe. That's when they changed, and formed a clear path in front of him. At the end of the path was a large chest on a pedestal.

"Embrace your worst fear." Ducard's voice said.

Bruce made his way towards it, able to slightly focus his senses to his surroundings. The chest was real, and there was something in it. The vibrations were small, but they were traveling clear through the pedestal and along the ground.

"Become one with the darkness." Ducard's voice echoed as Bruce came closer and closer to the chest.

Bruce sheathed his weapon, grasped the lid firmly, and opened it. Dozens of bats flew from the chest, escaping their cage. Bruce immediately fell to the ground, lost in the sea of swirling, flying creatures. The drug was causing Bruce's fear of them to intensify. Ever since that day, he was terrified of bats. He couldn't focus or concentrate as the mass of creatures tried to find a way to escape.

"Focus!" Ducard's voice echoed. "Concentrate. Master your senses."

That's when Ducard struck again, cutting Bruce's right arm beneath his shoulder. Bruce tried to strike, but the crowd shifted to protect Ducard and left Bruce tying to regain his grasp on what was happening. He checked the wound and saw it was small, but it was still noticeable. Bruce moved again, through the rows of ninjas, and thought of something. He gave a similar cut to a ninja on his left, and then to another on his right that was a few feet down from him.

Ducard began to move again. He had high hopes for his young pupil, but had grown unsure when he encountered the bats. He was able to mark Bruce, and that meant his ability to blend into his surroundings had been handicapped. As he walked, he saw that the man to his left had a cut on his right arm, below the shoulder. Ducard kept moving, then forced the ninja beside him to his knees and had the edge of his sword at the ninja's throat. He pulled off his mask with a disappointed scowl.

"You must _not_ leave any trace of yourself." Ducard told the ninja. That's when he felt the edge of a sword against the back of his neck.

"I haven't." Bruce said to him, causing the man to smile.

"One of the oldest tricks known, and I fell completely for it." Ducard said to himself.

Both men looked up at the sound of clapping, and saw Ra's Al Ghul smiling at them.

"Very impressive. You are ready to become one of these men." He said as he signaled Ducard and Bruce to stand before him.

That's when two ninjas brought the shaking man from the cage in front of them, and forced him to his knees in front of Bruce. Ducard handed Bruce his sword as the others watched him, causing Bruce to become confused.

"You must prove that you are willing to dispense justice, Bruce." Ducard told him.

Bruce realized what he wanted him to do, what their idea of justice had been all along.

"No, I am not an executioner." Bruce told his teacher.

"Bruce, criminals must not be tolerated. They thrive on society's mercy. This man is a murderer." Ducard told him.

"Then he should be put on trial!" Bruce told him, falling back to the beliefs he had faith in.

"By whom? Corrupted politics? Even the Emperor of Ba Sing Se does not rule the city, he's merely a puppet."

"You will not be ready to lead these men in the upcoming battle, if you are unwilling to do what needs to be done." Ra's said to him.

"Upcoming battle? You're launching an attack against the Fire Nation?" Bruce asked him.

"Not directly, that would be suicide. But while their forces are focused on another target, we will able to strike them then." Ducard told him.

"Another target? What kind of diversion are you talking about?" Bruce asked.

"The one city they have always wanted. It has been ignoring outside world, and is causing itself to rot within itself. In order for the Fire Nation to die, Ba Sing Se must fall." Ra's told him.

"NO! There are families, refuges and other victims of the Fire Nation! If you destroy the city, they'll die!" Bruce told them as the shock of their words hit him hard.

"Some sacrifices must be made, Bruce. The needs of many outweigh the needs of the few or the one. We're trying to save the rest of the world." Ducard told him.

"There has to be another way." Bruce said to his teacher.

"There is no other way, we have been trying for over one hundred years." Ra's told him.

"Bruce, we gave you path. We gave you your weapon to fight against the Fire Nation. You must prove your loyalty and dispense justice!" Ducard told him.

Bruce was breathing hard as he fought an internal war with his emotions and his beliefs. What was he going to do? They had helped him on so many levels, but this was murder they were asking of him. If he killed this man, he was no better than the scum that had killed his parents. What was he going to do? He looked at his teacher, and the weapon he held. Slowly, Bruce grasped the weapon firmly in his hands and raised it above his head. He looked down into the pleading eyes of the bruised and broken man before him. He had made his choice.

* * *

**IV.**

"How much farther is it?" the young man asked as he dragged his feet through the dirt.

"It shouldn't be too much longer, Sokka." The girl said as she looked at one of the many maps her brother had pilfered from the ancient library that was now buried beneath the sands of the great dessert.

"No offence Katara, but that's what you said two days ago." The young bald headed boy said as his winged lemur sat perched on his shoulder.

The four children had been traveling for days among the rocks, trying to find a pool of water the map said was near. Katara, and Sokka were from a water tribe in the South Pole. A year ago, they had found their bald friend, Aang, trapped in a large block of ice. He had been frozen there for over one-hundred years. He soon found out he was the last Air Bender, and found out that the other Air Benders had been killed in an assault by the Fire Nation. Aang had left because he became frightened when he found out he was the new Avatar, master of all the elements. Now, he was trying his best to learn how to control the other element in his travels. Katara was a Water Bender, and had taught him everything she knew. Along their journey, they had encountered their other friend. A young girl by the name of Toph was an Earth Bender, and a unique one. She had been blind since birth and used the vibrations in the ground to see her surroundings. It was from her that Aang was learning how to Earth Bend.

Not too long ago, they had helped a professor discover a long lost library filled with information. It was maintained by an ancient spirit that was in the form of a large owl. When it discovered Sokka's intentions on gaining information against the Fire Nation, it tried to bury them all in the library. Katara, Sokka, and Aang made it out with the scrolls Sokka took, while the Professor stayed behind. Toph stayed outside and kept the library from sinking long enough for her friends to escape. However, she was unable to help Aang's flying Bison, Appa, from being stolen by Sand Benders. Aang had been distraught ever since. However, it seemed that the closer they got to Ba Sing Se, the more his spirits began to almost be normal again.

Right now, most of them were tired and wanted to rest. The map showed a forest that was close to the pool the map was referring to, but so far there was nothing but rock formations. Toph didn't mind much because that meant she could see her surroundings, unlike with sand.

"Aang, I'm only telling you what the map says. Of course, maybe things have changed since this map was first made." Katara said, trying her best to avoid the fact that what she just said might be right.

They continued to move while Katara tried to understand the map more. As they moved, Toph felt something. She stood still, paying close attention to the movements in the ground. She felt Aang, Katara, and Sokka, but there was something else. Something was off.

"Toph, are you okay?" Aang asked as he saw his new friend straggling behind.

"We've got company." Toph said as she spun to face the opposite direction.

She stomped her foot against the ground, causing a large boulder to shoot from the ground, and shoed her hands forward. The boulder split in two, and shattered two large stones, and causing the men in Sand Bending clothes to fall backwards. But three others leapt over their fallen comrades and assumed a fighting stance.

"Sand Benders?" Katara asked in shock and amazement.

"No, they're raiders!" Toph said as she formed tall structures of stone to act as a shield against the ninja stars they threw.

"Where did they come from?" Sokka asked as they ducked behind the stone barrier.

"They must have just spotted us. I only felt them a few minutes ago." Toph said as she tried to make them loose their balance, but was finding it difficult as they kept leaping like grasshoppers. "What are you waiting for Twinkle Toes? DO SOMETHING!" Toph shouted at the bald Air Bender.

Before Aang could do anything, a figure clad in a dark gray cloak, almost black, leapt over them. He seemed almost to fly on the wind as he leapt over the barriers of rocks, throwing his own ninja stars at the raiders. The children peeked over the rock barriers and watched as the ninja stars scrapped the arms of the men, and then turn around and scrap their other arms before becoming embedded into the stone ground. The man took on the three raiders by himself, blocking their moves and sending them to the ground with his own. Each blow he gave sounded like a bone was being cracked or broken with its impact.

When the three raiders were on the ground, one of the other raiders Toph had surprised stood to his feet with a drawn sword. The raider yelled as he ran at the man with the blade held high. He brought the blade down at the strangers head, but he caught it with the three angled spikes that were on the gauntlets on his forearms. When the stranger forcefully separated his arms, the blade snapped like a twig! The stranger turned his back for a second, stomped on the ground, and hit the man in the head with the small rock that flew out of the ground. With a move of his arms, all the men were incased in rock tents without any openings.

"Are you three all right?" he asked as he removed the black mask that was covering his face.

"We're fine." Katara said as they stepped out of their hiding place.

"That was incredible! You took on all of them!" Sokka said.

"It was nothing." The man said as he walked to the four, and stopped again.

He put his hands together, forming a spinning disk of air, turned, and fired it at the last standing raider, sending him flying backwards. With another move, a stone tent formed around the dazed criminal.

"Wait a minute, you're an Earth Bender _and _an Air Bender?" Sokka asked the man as Katara and Aang looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm an Earth Bender by nature, but I learned Air Bending during my training." He said as he walked to the four children. "I'm Bruce, and who might you all be?" he asked them.

"I'm Katara, and the one with his jaw hanging open is my brother Sokka. The other girl is Toph, and that is Aang, the Avatar." Katara told him as Momo, a winged limar, landed on Aang's shoulder.

"T-the Avatar? I've heard stories and rumors – it's an honor to meet you." Bruce said as he gave a respectful bow.

"It's nice to meet you, to. I thought I was the last Air Bender." Aang said as he returned the bo Bruce had given him.

"Not like it used to be, Avatar. Those who do know how to Air Bend hide in secret from the Fire Nation. One question though. What are all of you doing in the dessert?" Bruce asked them.

"Dying of thirst!" Sokka moaned as he fell to his knees, and causing Bruce to raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Don't mind him, he's brain dead from drinking too much cactus juice." Toph said.

"We're really trying to find a forest that's not too far from here." Katara said.

"A forest? The nearest forest is about a one week walk." Bruce told them.

"A WEEK? YOU SAID IT WOULDN'T TAKE THAT LONG!" Sokka shouted at his sister.

"But the map says it isn't that far." Katara said as she looked at the old piece of paper.

"May I see it?" Bruce asked her.

Katara handed him the map, and Bruce took a close look at it. Everything seemed to be accurate. Even down to the area they were in. So now Bruce only had to find out why the girl was thinking it was a short distance to the forest. That's when he smiled at what he saw.

"You were going by this translation at the bottom? Telling you how you how to measure the distance?" Bruce asked her.

"Of course." Katara told him.

"There's your problem." Bruce said and showed her the map. "You see, the ink is smudged right there. Looks like by water or something." Bruce told her.

"Or cactus juice." Toph said as her eyes squinted, and looked dead even at Sokka's location. She couldn't see him, but the emotion in her face was clear.

"Hey, I was thirsty!" he told her.

"Why do you want to head in that direction in the first place?" Bruce asked them.

"We're traveling to Ba Sing Se. We have some information that might help the Earth Kingdom fight against the Fire Nation." Aang told the stranger.

"Ba Sing Se? The largest city of the Earth Kingdom. Well, if you follow that map, you'll find that a small chasm has formed halfway through the forest you're talking about. You can thank the Fire Nation for that one." Bruce told them.

"How do you know?" Sokka asked the man, wanting to get back to their journey as soon as possible.

"Because I'm from Ba Sing Se, and I'm on my way back there." Bruce told them.

"So you want to join us then? Your journey would probably be less lonely." Aang asked the man.

"Aang! We don't know this guy! For all we know, he could be a thief or a raider like them!" Sokka said.

"Sokka. If Aang trusts him, then that's enough for me." Katara told him.

"Same here." Toph said.

"I just don't want to be a nuisance." Bruce said.

"If you can get me to someplace with shade and water, I will be your loyal servant." Sokka said.

"That's not necessary. First thing we should do is find a safe place to hide. The tents won't hold those raiders for long." Bruce said as they moved out.

Bruce didn't really need the company, but it was better than traveling alone. He had been on his own for weeks, and he was glad he had found contact with people that wasn't just fighting. Maybe he could learn a few more things with them as he made his way back to the city he had hated when he was younger. One thing was for sure, this would be interesting.

* * *

I'm making up the terrain as I write. Like I said, I don't know much about the Avatar show. I did a little bit of research before I wrote the story. The Alfred character I named Mako out of respect for the actor who played Uncle Iro in the show. I recently found out he passed away in July. This will follow a little bit of the movie Batman Begins, but hopefully it won't completly follow it. Enjoy. 


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for taking so long to update this one. I've been trying to find out more about Avatar and trying to figure out how to adapt Batman to this setting. I've never done a Batman story like this, so I apologize for going outside the normal Batman lines.**

* * *

**

**I.**

It wasn't easy, but the others had managed to find pieces of tumble weeds and dessert trees among the rocks to use as fire wood. Bruce was able to create a small fire pit as they all sat around the fire, a good distance away from the raiders that had attacked them earlier. Each of them were warming themselves by the fire as the chill of the night began to set in the dessert. Every so often, Sokka would glance up at their new companion as he kept to himself quiet a lot of the time. He sat in the same spot the entire time, almost like he was meditating. Soon, Sokka began to feel more of the cold and tried to creep a little closer to the fire.

Aang was the first one to break the silence, and asked what had been on everyone's mind.

"I'm curious about something. Where did you learn to Air Bend?" Aang asked Bruce.

"I can't really say. It was far from here, but there's no point in saying where." Bruce said.

"Why's that?" Toph asked.

"Because it isn't there anymore." Bruce said to them.

They remained silent for a moment as they saw Bruce add a few more scraps of wood to the fire.

"A Fire Nation attack?" Sokka asked him.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Bruce said as he looked into the fire.

"So, you're from Ba Sing Se?" Katara asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I am. Are refugees still heading there?" Bruce asked them.

"Constantly. We keep encountering a few every so often." Katara told them.

"I was afraid of that." Bruce said to himself.

"How long has it been since you were at Ba Sing Se?" Aang asked him.

"I've been away for five years." Bruce said as he warmed himself.

"Five years?" Katara asked him.

"Yes." Bruce answered.

"Why were you gone for so long?" Aang asked him.

"There was something I needed to do." Bruce said simply. The way you're taking on the map will take too long, even longer if you try to go around the chasm. If we take a course to the North West, we'll come to a ferry that takes refugees to Ba Sing Se."

"No offence, but how can we trust that you're telling the truth?" Sokka asked him.

"You can't." Bruce said.

For a few minutes, nobody said anything. Sokka glanced up and saw Bruce was just sitting there with his eyes closed. Sokka figured he was asleep and edged closer to his sister.

"He doesn't say much, does he?" Sokka asked them.

"He probably has his reasons." Aang said.

"He's still a little creepy. He doesn't talk about anything. Maybe he's a raider himself." Sokka said.

"You know, it's rude to be talking about him like this." Katara said as she stood up.

"Like what?" Aang asked.

"Like he isn't here." Toph told the young Air Bender.

"Why is it rude?" Sokka asked.

"Because he's not asleep." Toph said as she formed her tent around her.

"And I heard every word." Bruce said.

"Sorry." Katara said.

"I'm used to it. I'm not much of a social person." Bruce said as he opened one eye and looked at them. "So tell me, Avatar; how do you plan to gain an audience with the Earth King?" Bruce asked.

"With the information we have, we thought he would want to know as soon as possible." Aang told him.

"Good luck trying to tell him, then." Brice said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sokka asked, his muscles tensing.

"Even before I left, people rarely saw the Earth King. Sometimes, the only time you could see him was when he threw one of his idiotic parties." Bruce said.

"Well, he'll see us. The knowledge we have could help in stopping the Fire Nation once and for all." Sokka said with pride.

Hearing this last part caused Bruce to raise one eyebrow in curiosity. He wondered if what Sokka was saying was true. He would think about it later. It was too late in the evening to think.

"I think it's about time for everyone to get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us, and we'll need all the energy we can get if we're going to be up before dawn." Bruce said.

"Why so early?" Sokka asked him.

"Because once that sun rises, swimming in a pot of hot tea will feel like swimming in the oceans of the North Pole." Bruce said as he moved away from the fire, and formed an earth tent around himself.

"This has got to be the weirdest thing ever." Sokka said.

"Why do you say that?" Aang asked him.

"From what I've heard, only the Avatar can control all the elements, right?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah." Aang said.

"So how does an Earth Bender learn how to Air Bend?" Sokka asked.

"He does raise a good point, Aang. We don't even know if he's really from Ba Sing Se." Katara said, voicing her concern.

"He wasn't lying about that part." Toph said, poking her head out of her earth tent.

"How could you tell?" Aang asked her.

"When people tell a lie, their heart beat and breathing changes. He's from Ba Sing Se, but it feels like he's trying to hide something about why he left. I felt the same thing when he was talking about his training." Toph said.

"Maybe something bad happened to him. And if that's what happened, then we shouldn't push him to tell us." Katara said.

"Katara's right. We should all get some rest." Aang said as hhe tried to make himself comfortable, with the others soon following his example.

**

* * *

II.**

They traveled over numerous rocks as the wind blew sand through the air. Bruce had cut his cloak into separate pieces as masks for the others to keep the sand out of their faces. As they forced their way through the harsh winds, they began to feel the harshness of the flying sand against their skin. Bruce knew he had to find shelter, and quickly. He couldn't use his Earth Bending in this storm, he couldn't concentrate with the sand hitting the parts of his face that were exposed to the storm.

"Toph, do you sense anything we can use until the storm passes?" Bruce asked her.

"Not really, wait. I think there some sort of hole not to far from here. I can't tell because the ground isn't solid enough." She said.

"Let's hope it has a bathroom." Sokka said to himself.

The hole Toph had sensed was only a few yards, but it might as well been a few leagues away with the brute force of the storm baring down on them. All of them, except Toph, had to push their vision to their limits in order to find the hole. Until Sokka fell through it.

"This is it. It's a small cave system, but it deep enough to hide us from the storm." Toph told the group.

"Is there anything in there?" Katara asked.

"Not that I can tell off hand." Toph said.

"Then let's get in there before the storm peels our skin off." Bruce said.

As Bruce began to move, he saw a shadow on the sand. He couldn't make it out at first, but he recognized the familiar shape of the wings. When he saw the wings of the shadow, his eyes widened as his breath caught in his throat. He spun around, aimed, and shot a ball of air at the creature's location, only to have Momo land on his head; quivering from the sudden attack.

"Momo! Are you okay? What was that for?" Katara demanded as she took the frightened lemur from the top of Bruce's head.

"I –I thought it was – something else. I apologize, I didn't know he could fly." Bruce said as he went into the cave, with Katara giving him a questioning look.

* * *

"You know, the storm's going to have been long gone by the time you get that thing lit." Toph said as Sokka squatted over a few pieces of wood he had kept from their fire last night.

"Listen, we don't know how long we're going to be in here. So we need light, so just back off and let me do my job." Sokka said.

"Sokka, if you just let me," Katara started.

"Hey, this is the man's work! And I am the man of the group." Sokka said as he looked up, and saw the puzzled look on Bruce's face. "Not counting you." Sokka said.

"You know, Sokka. It's real easy to do this. You just," Bruce said as he sat next to Sokka over the pile of wood.

"HEY! I've done this plenty of times. I'm practically an expert. So why don't you just go sit and be moody." Sokka said, getting angry at all the interruptions.

Bruce didn't move from the spot as he kept looking at Sokka's bumbling attempts to start a fire. Bruce popped his knuckles and lowered his right hand close to the pile while keeping an eye on the so called leader of the group. Bruce placed his hand closer to the pile and snapped his fingers.

Sokka leaped backwards with a loud yell as a sudden blast of fire erupted from the pile and quickly settled into a smaller blaze to light the cavern the group sat in.

"See? Told you I knew what I was doing." Sokka squeaked as he padded the front of his pants, making sure they were dry.

"Sure, Sokka. Sure." Katara said as Aang and herself laughed.

Toph kept her head turned toward their latest member of their band as he sat against as wall and rest his head against it. She heard the fingers snap, and knew it was odd that the fire suddenly started like that. Sokka might be a clutz and have dumb luck, but both never clashed like that before. Their rescuer had shown he could bend Air and Earth, but could he? She shook her head. She had sensed stranger things before, but she didn't even want to begin to think about the possibilities of the lone stranger. Besides, it felt good to see Sokka's own words backfire on him again.

* * *

"Uncle, how much longer until we get there?" Zucko asked, his patience wearing thin as it usually did.

"Not much longer, nephew."

"Which means?"

"We will get there when we get there, Zuko. When a leaf does not fight the wind, its journey to find its place in the world is much easier. You must learn to keep your patience. If you don't, you could lead yourself into a battle where retreat is not an option." Iroh told his nephew.

"I think I already learned that lesson." Zuko said bitterly as he touched the scar that covered his left eye.

"I hope so, nephew." Iroh said, knowing he hadn't.

Iroh loved his nephew as if he was his own son, but he knew that his nephew's want for his father's love and forgiveness was more powerful than his common sense. Repeatedly, he had shown he had not learned that lesson from their recent encounters with the Avatar. As a result of this, Iroh's selfish brother had sent his daughter, Zuko's own sister Azula, to capture them and bring them home as prisoners. That young girl was too much like her father, especially when it came to her attitude towards her own family and the goals of the Fire Nation.

Iroh wondered if his brother ever truly cared about his children at all. The Fire Lord was his brother, and he had looked out for him while they were growing up all those years ago. And from all those years of loving his brother, he was certain about one thing. His brother's main love was for power and using whatever it took to get it. And it seemed, to his fear, that he would even use his own children as pieces in his game. Iroh just hoped they were not in the role of pawns.

"Uncle? Are you all right?" Zuko asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I am fine, nephew. I was just merely thinking." Iroh replied as they journeyed onward. "I hope they have tea ready, I have never gone this long without a cup of tea before." Iroh said

"Not even when you tried to take the Earth Kingdom?" Zuko asked.

"Not even then." Iroh replied.

**

* * *

III.**

It was night again. The storm had passed, but everyone decided it would be a good idea to make camp since the storm took so long to pass. The fire was smaller, but still going strong. Some of them wondered if Sokka had packed the whole stack of firewood they had gathered the night before. Sokka, Aang, and Katara were softly snoring near the warmth of the fire while Toph kept an eye on Bruce. She made it looked like she was asleep, but she could sense his movements. He had been moving about, looking at some of the documents Sokka had 'borrowed' from the library and it sounded like he was writing on some others.

Toph decided no was her chance to try and get to know this guy some more, but thought she would wait a little bit more. Move when he wasn't expecting her to sneak up on him.

"If you want to talk to me, Toph, go on ahead." He said, surprising the young girl.

"How did you?"

"Your breathing isn't in the same pattern of a sleeping person. You've also have been moving around like you were trying to figure out what I'm doing." Bruce said.

Toph didn't know what to say at first, but slowly stood up and walked to where Bruce sat. She sat across from him, and slowly sat down. Bruce looked at her, and waited.

"So what's troubling you?" Bruce asked her.

"When Sokka lit the fire. I know he didn't do it, he isn't that lucky. I've just been trying to figure out how you did it." Toph said.

"Easy. I snapped my fingers." Bruce said, like it was an everyday thing.

"Only Fire Benders can do that." Toph said, getting ready to create an Earth tent around his throat if she had to.

"Not really, Toph." Bruce said as he reached into his pockets, and pulled out something weird.

He gently held Toph's hand and put the strange object into Toph's hand. She began to feel it, and was only puzzled more. It felt like three smooth rocks, but they felt as if they were carved to fit onto fingers. She could also feel the tiny straps on them to keep them in place.

"What are these things?" Toph asked.

"They're flint rocks. When you brush them together, they create a spark. I used them to start the fire." Bruce said.

"Then why did it flare up so big?" Toph asked suspiciously.

"In my travel's, I ran into a man who experimented with different things. In his life, he as able to create a substance that made a fire strong for a brief moment. I used a little of it to make sure the fire got started." Bruce told her.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Toph asked him.

"Has my heart rate or breathing changed?" Bruce asked bluntly.

Toph took a minute to gauge his body actions, and everything seemed to be normal. She couldn't find any normal sign of him lying, but that didn't mean he wasn't.

"I'll believe you, for now." Toph said as she went and sat back against the wall.

She tried to dose off into sleep, but she still heard him scribbling on parchment. It was starting to get annoying. Especially when the only other things to listen to was either the crackling of the fire, or the other three snoring.

"What are you writing, anyway?" Toph asked, annoyed.

"Nothing special. Just some ideas." He said as he looked don at the drawings he had been working on.

A few were of different types of armor and helmets while others were of strange machines.

"Well, others are trying to sleep you know." Toph said.

"Maybe it is time to get some sleep." Bruce said as he rolled up the parchments and placed them in his bag.

As Bruce laid his head on hat was left of his cloak, he began to dream and remember about his other adventures before he had met his new companions.

**

* * *

IV.**

It had been six months since his test at the League of Shadows. Ever since then, he had been wondering the world in search of something that could help him save the city he had once called home. He knew the league was tricky, and he couldn't do it with only his hands and skills alone. That's when he heard of this inventor, a machinist that lived in what was left of the Southern Air Temple.

That's where he found himself now, scaling the mountain that the temple sat on. Most of the mountain side was smooth, but Bruce had scaled worse than this. And his Earth Bending abilities were coming in handy for creating pieces for him to put his weight on. He had noticed at the base that there were quite a few wrecks of Fire Nation tanks. Something had happened here recently. He looked up and saw he didn't have much farther to go. When he finally reached the temple, he was amazed to see that it had become a thriving community. Bruce could only assume that these ere refugees who had lost their homes. Well, he had business to take care of.

The machinist was over his sketches trying to iron out the latest design flaws. He had learned his lesson when the Avatar had been here, but he also knew he had made an enemy with the Fire Nation. That meant he had to find a way to make sure they would be ready in case they decided to attack again. He had spent days trying to find a way to fight against the machines he had created and designed, and had been examining the original plans with a fine tooth comb. So far, he didn't have any luck.

That's when he heard the door open, and a young and very exhausted man walked into the room.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked the young man.

"I hope so. I understand you are the machinist?" the young man asked.

"Yes." The man answered.

"Good. I need you to teach me your knowledge of machines." Bruce said as he slowly took a few steps toward him.

"Son, I have too many things to worry about and do to take on an apprentice at the moment. If you hadn't noticed, we barley survived a Fire Nation attack not too long ago. So I need to make sure we're ready in case the attack again." The man said.

"I know. It is because of the Fire Nation that I seek your knowledge." Bruce said.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" the man asked.

"My name is Bruce Wen." The young man said.

"Bruce Wen? Wait, I've heard of you. Your father and mother were killed by a soldier of the Fire Nation. Listen young man, I'm not in the mood to help anyone seeking revenge."

"No, it's not that. My home of Ba Sing Se is fixing to be attacked. I only have a few months to try and stop it, and I need your help." Bruce said.

"What are you talking about?" the man asked.

"I can't go into many details, but I have learned of a secret attack to bring down Ba Sing Se. With all the refugees that I keep hearing of heading to the Earth Capital, I can't let that happen." Bruce told him.

"A Fire Nation attack?" the machinist asked.

"Worse." Bruce said.

* * *

"I'm impressed Bruce. The only flaw in this vehicle design is that you need a fire bender to drive it." The machinist said as he looked at the latest design.

Bruce and the machinist had spent weeks going over his knowledge of mechanics and science, and studying all of the deigns in the temple. Bruce was a quick study, and was soon putting ideas he had suggested down onto paper. He had studied the prints on the Fire Nation Tanks and had been able to reverse engineer it.

Bruce was able to create a machine that would be able to go against the tanks in a fight. His design as larger, and would have a few hidden weapons built inside of it. This vehicle Bruce had design would be a weapon to go up against any of the four nations. The one problem was that it looked like Bruce had incorporated the drive system that was normally used in a Fire Nation tank. In other words, only a Fire Bender would be able to drive it.

"I've noticed that. But what if there was a way to create another power source for it? That way, only one person could drive it." Bruce said.

"If you can think of such a thing, I'm all ears." The machinist said.

Bruce couldn't think of anything. If somehow he could use his Air bending abilities to drive it. But that meant full concentration on just making it go. There had to be some way.

"I think I need some tea." Bruce said as he began to hear the kettle whistle.

"Good idea." The older man said as he began to pop his back.

As Bruce walked to the screaming kettle, he began to notice something. The kettle had been placed near a toy Bruce had made for one of the children. He copied a water wheel and made it to where the wind would turn it. And now, he saw the steam spinning the toy at a speed he had only seen in a storm.

"Something wrong?" the machinist asked.

"What do you see?" Bruce asked him.

"I see water fixing to boil over." The older man said.

"No, look at the steam coming out of it." Bruce said.

The man looked as he saw the heated smoke spin the toy Bruce had created. As he looked at it, the wheels in his head began to turn in thought. Looking at it was giving him an idea, and soon began to think of a solution to their problem.

"Bruce, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked him.

"I believe so." Bruce said with a smile.

* * *

"Are you sure you have to go now?" the machinist asked him.

"I have to. Ba Sing Se doesn't have much longer, and I've spent too much time here already." Bruce said, saddened he had to leave his new friend and teacher. Bruce had sent the designs for the vehicle and other things to Mako with instructions on how to build it and where to hide it. He just hoped no one would get suspicious about his old friend's activities.

"It won't be the same. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to create those machines." He said.

"At least you'll be ready. Oh, I found these not too long ago. I was wondering what they were." Bruce said as he unrolled a few pieces of parchment.

"Oh. The Avatar had been here before you,"

"The Avatar? I thought he disappeared." Bruce said.

"Well, he's returned. One of the things he had on him was an improved version of our gliders. He was able to keep it locked into his staff until he needed it. I thought I could modify it to fit in clothes or something, but no luck." The machinist said.

"Do you mind if I keep these?" Bruce asked him.

"Go ahead. So far, our normal gliders still work. A few improvements here and there will be needed, but they've worked so far." The machinist said.

"Thank you. I wish I knew of a better way of expressing my thanks." Bruce said.

"There's no need. However, I do have a gift for you." The machinist said as he walked to his table and pulled out a few pieces of parchment that were rolled and tied together with a green ribbon.

"What's this?" Bruce asked as the machinist gave him the papers.

"It turns out one of the women here knew you're mother when they were younger." The Machinist said.

"She did? Where is she? Is she still here?" Bruce asked him.

"No, I'm afraid not. Her and her family left for Ba Sign Se a few days ago. These are some of the letters and journals of your mothers that she kept. She said your mother was a great warrior." The machinist said.

"Warrior?" Bruce asked him. Bruce didn't know a lot about his mother, but he had never heard anyone regard her as a warrior.

"You really don't know? According to her, your mother was a Kiyoshi Warrior." The Machinist said.

"Kiyoshi?" Bruce asked.

**

* * *

V.**

"It took longer than I remembered, but e finally made it." Bruce said as he guided them to the top of the hill.

At the bottom, all they could see was a massive cave of a massive sea side cliff. When they saw a large boat sail out, Katara, Sokka, and Aang smiled. They had reached the fairy Bruce had mentioned. He was a strange person and kept to himself a lot, but he had kept his word.

"These fairies will take you to Ba Sing Se. I hope the rest of your journey is a safe one." Bruce said to them.

"You're not coming with us?" Aang asked their new friend.

"No, I'm not. I have to go somewhere first, and I'm catching a boat here that will take me there." Bruce said.

"Will we see you again?" Katara asked him.

"Hopefully. I'm only going to be there for a little bit, then I'm going home to Ba Sing Se." Bruce said.

"Then good luck, friend." Aang said and extended his hand.

"Good luck, Avatar." Bruce said and gave Aang a firm hand shake.

Katara gave Bruce a hug while Sokka just shook his hand.

"I guess you're not so bad after all." Sokka muttered.

"I guess I can say the same thing about you." Bruce said.

Toph just stood in her spot for a moment as the others said their good byes.

"Don't get into too much trouble." Toph said and followed the others.

"I'll think about it." Bruce said and watched them go down the path. "Next stop, Kiyoshi Island." Bruce said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note(s):** Here's the latest chapter. I want to apologize for my mistakes in the last chapter.I wrote about Machinest being in the Southern Air Temple when he was actually in the Northern Air Temple. I also apologize for misspelling Kyoshi in the last chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**I.**

He couldn't sleep as the small boat made its way across the ocean. For some reason, he actually felt a little excitement. He had been reading the letters and journals for weeks, and felt closer to his mother than he ever had. Now he was coming to the place she had grown up, the place she had called home for so many years. He knew Ba Sing Se was his main priority, but he had to come here. He wondered for so many years about what his parents were like. Now he had the chance to try and know who his mother once was.

As the sun began to rise in the east, turning the ocean and sky into a mixture of colors and beauty, Bruce saw something. It was a silhouette at first, just a dark shape on the horizon. But as the sun rose to take its place in the sky, he could see more of the shape being revealed. An island covered in green, with part of it naturally curving inward to an alcove with a beautiful beach. He reached into his satchel, looking for one of the old journals of his mothers. He found the one he was looking for and found the entry that had a crude drawing his mother had made as she left. It wasn't one of the best or most detailed, but it was enough. He was here.

"Kyoshi Island." Bruce whispered to himself.

"This is as far as I go." The boat's owner said.

"Why only this far?" Bruce asked him.

"There are rumor's of a giant sea creature that swims near that beach. I don't believe it myself, but I'm not going to risk my boat to find out if it's true or not." The old man said.

"Then how do I get to shore?" Bruce asked him.

"I've got a smaller boat in the back. I can let you use it to row to shore. I'll be back in a week to pick you up" the man said.

"My thanks." Bruce said as he followed the old man to the back of the boat.

* * *

His arms and shoulders were only partially sore as he finally made it to the beach. He tossed his bag onto the dry sand, and then pulled to boat onto the shore. He knew the tide might change, so he brought the small boat almost to the tree line. Bruce looked at the island he was on, and let out a deep breath. He knew the Kyoshi warriors might not believe his story, so that's why he needed all of his mother's journals. He was hoping that someone here might remember his mother. He grabbed the bag, took another look at the ocean and then looked back at the rest of the island. With one deep breath, he set off deeper into the island.

He didn't know where he was going. He was hoping he was going the right way. The journals said about a small path that lead from the Kyoshi village to the shore, but all he was some trampled plants. Maybe it was a path. He walked onwards for a little bit until he stopped. Bruce scanned the area around him for a little bit, then looked back forward. Someone was watching him. He heard a twig snap, and could have sworn he had seen something move through the brush.

He started moving forward again. The best thing to do for the moment was to not let them know he was aware of them. As Bruce walked, he made sure he kept listening to his surroundings. He could tell he was being followed. He would hear a bush rustle, or hear a brief whisper. Whoever was tracking him was good, but they had a small problem. He was better.

That's when he heard something sailing through the air, and it was heading toward him. Faster than his attacker could see, Bruce hurled shuriken in the direction he heard the noise and saw sparks fly from the impact. His shuriken embedded itself in a tree while saw a gold fan dig itself into the ground. That's when three women with painted faces moved out from the bushes and trees, all except one had two fans ready for a fight. Bruce raised his hands in the air as he observed them.

"I come in peace." Bruce said.

"Then why are you armed?" one of them asked him.

"For self defense. I haven't been here before, and I did not know what dangers were here." Bruce said.

"How do we know he isn't part of the Fire Nation?" one of the warriors asked.

"I have no love for those butchers. Check my bag if you wish. I only came here to in search of information." Bruce said.

One of the warriors took his bag while two others closed their distance.

"We'll take him to the village for the elders to decide." Another said as they maneuvered him further down the path.

**

* * *

II.**

Bruce was actually surprised at the simplicity of the village as they entered it. Bruce glanced around and saw the large statue of the Kyoshi warrior that he only guessed was Avatar Kyoshi. She had separated the island from the rest of the mainland, and founded this village. Out of respect and homage to her, the women tried to emulate her fighting style. Even though they did not have Earth bending abilities, they're technique was to turn their opponents strength against him or her. They also took on her name and became the Kyoshi Warriors.

As they passed the statue, Bruce as able to get a better look at Avatar Kyoshi's face. As he did, a small chill traveled down his back. He knew the statue was carved of her while she wore her face paint, but he could almost swear that she looked like his mother.

"Wait here." One of the warriors said, making Bruce bring his mind back to the here and now.

She soon returned with an old man who kept his eyes on Bruce at all times as he walked toward him. When he stopped in front of Bruce, he seemed to be in deep thought. Every glance and turn of his head seemed to be judging him. Bruce could tell that they weren't fond of outsiders.

"What brings you to this island?" he asked Bruce.

"I have come to seek knowledge of someone." Bruce said.

"Of someone? You will have to be more specific about this someone. As you can see, this village is made of many people. And I will decide whether or not we through you back into the ocean and see if you will be able to ride the giant coy fish." The man said, not breaking his neutral look.

"I have to come to ask about one your Kyoshi warriors." Bruce said.

"You have? I thought it was only that boy from the water tribe that had strong feelings for Suki." The man muttered.

"No sir, this warrior no longer lives. Her name was Marta." Bruce told him.

That's when the man's stone appearance seemed to break a little bit.

"Marta? How do you know of Marta, young man? In fact, why do you want to know about her?" the man asked him.

Bruce slowly reached into an inner pocket of his shirt, and pulled out a symbol. He handed it to the man for him to examine. The symbol was actually the Wen family crest.

"Marta was my mother." Bruce said.

The old man's eyes had widened in surprise, as did most of the other villagers, when the heard the words come out of Bruce's mouth. Whispering could be heard all of a sudden among them as they looked at Bruce.

"Marta was your – Bruce? For so many years, I had wondered what had become of you boy." The man said as a smile appeared on his face.

"You know of me? Then you knew my mother?" Bruce asked him.

"Everyone did. Come with me, young man. Please." The man said as he placed a gentle hand on his shoulders and began to walk through the village.

Everyone seemed to be happier at learning this information. Some went back to their normal duties while a few others kept looking at Bruce as he walked with the old man.

"I'm saddens me to tell you this, but your mother was orphaned when she was still young. Her mother died while bringing her into this world, and her father's boat had crashed during a storm." The old man began.

"So my grandparents have passed on as well?" Bruce asked, feeling part of his heart sink.

"I'm afraid so. Your mother never got a chance to know them, but the whole village raised her as if she was everyone's own flesh and blood. It filled all of us with pride when she became one of the warriors. Even more so when she became their leader." The old man said.

"Wait a moment. My mother was the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors?" Bruce asked with amazement. All the memories he had of his mother were of a kind and gentle woman, not a fierce warrior that could lead others into combat.

"She was one of the best fighters next to the Avatar, but she had the heart that you could only find in a poet. She couldn't stand to see others in pain, even her enemies. That's why after many of her battles, she spent time inside the shrine to Avatar Kyoshi. She would always ask for forgiveness for what she had done. It was like she had the highest respect for her, even when she was a child." The man told Bruce as he led him to the old temple.

"You speak as if she were your own." Bruce said.

"She almost was. I had a helping hand in raising her. She grew up with the rest of my children and the other children in this village. It was a sad day when we heard of her fate." The man said as Bruce heard the sadness in his voice.

"I came to learn more about her. All I have of her are my memories, and they aren't much." Bruce said to him.

"My boy, we will help in your journey in any way we can. You might not have been born here, but you will always be a son of Kyoshi to us. You have your mother's eyes and her spirit. This much I can already tell." The man said.

"My thanks." Bruce said.

**

* * *

III.**

He had spent the past four days engulfed in learning about his mother's life among the warriors and other people of the island. He was so astounded to find out he and his mother had so many things in common. Well, the few things that interested Bruce besides his training. He had also learned that the other warriors were giving relief to some of the refuges that were heading to Ba Sing Se. He had also heard of the story of Sokka training with the warriors. He would have to ask Sokka about that if he ever saw them again.

He had also learned of why his mother had left the island. Apparently, a rather bad hurricane had struck the island. It was almost as bad as the one that had killed his grandfather. When it had cleared, his mother and the others were checking to see how bad the damage to the island was when she had found a young man washed up onto the beach. He was barley alive, and had suffered many wounds from some of the coral reefs near the island. His mother took him to the village and nursed him back to health. When he was strong enough, he helped her in caring for his wounds and revealed that he was a healer.

He had been searching for certain fish and water life to create healing potions when the storm hit, and almost didn't keep afloat. As time passed, the young man and his mother fell in love with each other and enjoyed their time together. When a ship finally came to the island, he had chosen to go back to his home. But he didn't want to go alone. He asked his mother to come with him, and she agreed. They were married on the beach of Kyoshi Island, and left for Ba Sing Se. Almost exactly five years later, Bruce was born. Apparently, his mother kept close contact with her friends here. It was hard for him when he read the last letter she sent, which was dated the day before they were killed.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't been stupid enough to look in that house, or not wanted to stay at the market that long, they'd still be alive." Bruce said to himself. No matter what anyone told him, he still believed that his parent's death was his fault. He couldn't help it. He had just stood there and did nothing. What kind of son was he? Maybe some fresh air would clear his head.

He walked out into the cool night air and felt as the cold in the air being inhaled into his lungs. He looked up into the stars and thought about how many times his mother did this when she couldn't sleep. He looked back at the small village and saw the temple that was now the shrine to Avatar Kyoshi. He thought about what he had been told about his mother when she was alive; about how she went to the shrine and asked for forgiveness. He let out a deep sigh and made his way toward the shrine.

As he entered, he felt the warmth from the many candles that had been lit to give everything light. He was amazed at everything he saw that was in the room. It had everything of the Avatar's. From her warrior's robes to the gold metal fans that she had used as her weapons. He couldn't explain what it was, but it was almost like he felt at peace here. Was it because his mother had been here so much? Who knew? Bruce looked at the full uniform Kyoshi had worn during her lifetime, and sat in front of it. He had no idea how his mother did this, but here goes nothing.

Bruce took a deep breath and looked at the clothes, and then focused on the gold crown like tiara.

"Avatar Kyoshi, I know you aren't God. But my mother came to you whenever she had done something she felt was wrong. I come to you now to ask your forgiveness. In their moment of need, I failed to help them. I stood there and watched them as they were killed by a Fire Nation soldier. I failed them in the worst imaginable way possible. I beg of you, please forgive me for my act of cowardly actions. On their grave, and in front of you Avatar Kyoshi, I swear to rid Ba Sing Se of the evil that took their lives. I will do my best and fight to my dying breath to make sure that no one will have to suffer as I have." Bruce said with determination in his voice.

That's when he felt a strong wind blowing through the room. He looked up to see the uniform rustling as the breeze grew stronger. Something in his gut told him something wasn't right.

* * *

Resting on the Serpent's Pass, only a day away from Ba Sing Se, Aang was tossing and turning in his sleep. Something was bothering him as he slept, making him moan in his sleep. If any of the others were awake, they would have thought he was having a nightmare. He turned onto his back, squinting like he was seeing something horrible. As his fists tightened, he bolted upright in his sleep and opened his eyes. They were glowing a pale blue light as his arrow tattoos were lit like the stars at night. He gazed up, and a bolt of light shot from his sitting form and into the night sky.

* * *

Bruce was about to stand to see if he could find out what was causing the wind, when something else caught his eye. The tiara looked different. As Bruce looked at it, he noticed there was a pale blue dot in the middle of it. It was growing larger when Bruce realized he was looking at a reflection. Before he could move, a beam of blue light hit the tiara, and then hit Bruce. Bruce was bathed in blue light as he struggled against the energy that was surrounding him. His eyes were closed, and he slowly felt like he was drifting into a deep sleep. His movements paused as he slipped into unconsciousness. When he opened his eyes, they were glowing a pale blue light.

* * *

When Bruce forced himself awake, he saw that he wasn't in the shrine. Everywhere he looked was surrounded by fog that was the same color of autumn leaves. Where was he? He examined himself as he stood to his feet and saw that he was surrounded in a blue light. What was going on here?

"Young Bruce Wen." A voice said behind him. Bruce spun around to see and old man wearing elaborate red robes and was also surrounded in the same pale blue light. "I was wondering if we would ever meet." He said to Bruce.

Bruce recognized this man from his studies with the League of Shadows and his travels. What Bruce couldn't figure out was how he was actually talking to a man that had been dead for over two hundred years.

"Avatar Ruko?" Bruce asked, stunned.

**

* * *

IV.**

"I don't understand. How can I be talking to one the spirits of the Avatar?" Bruce asked him.

"It is a complicated answer, young Bruce. I hope that we will be able to answer it." Ruko said.

"We?" Bruce asked him.

As part of the fog cleared, Bruce saw what had to be hundreds, if not thousands, of people that were surrounded in the same pale blue light. They were of every tribe. Air Benders, Earth Benders, Water Benders, and Fire Benders. All of them were gathered and looking at Bruce as he stood there in awe.

"We are all spirits of the Avatar. We all assumed the role protector in our life, and to be reborn to take up the cause again." Ruko said.

"I'm – I'm honored and speechless you want to talk to me. But why?" Bruce asked Ruko.

"To help you answer some of the questions that are on your mind. For one, we all know how that fire was truly started when you were with Aang and his friends." Ruko said.

"You know that,"

"Yes, Bruce. Beside the ability to bend Air and Earth, we know that you also have the ability to bend Fire. The same element that was used to take your parents away from you." Ruko said.

"Not even the oldest warriors at The League of Shadows could bend three elements. They didn't even have a theory on why I could." Bruce said to him.

"We know, Bruce. The answer to why is complicated yet simple. You are an Avatar." Ruko said.

"What? But Aang is the Avatar. It's impossible, how can that be possible? Unless,"

"Unless the abilities of the Avatar could be passed to their children." Ruko finished.

"But as far as I know, all the Avatars didn't have children." Bruce said to him.

"I think the rest of your questions should be answered by her." Ruko said and stepped aside.

Out of the fog, he could see the form of a woman walking toward him. Bruce couldn't see her well, though. Bruce put a hand over his eyes to try and focus his vision on her. Soon, she was close enough for him to see her. She was tall, and wearing flowing green robes. She wore a gold tiara that could almost look like a large crown that had flowing black hair cascading around her face. Her face was painted, but Bruce let out a small gasp when he saw her. He could make out her face through the make up and was taken back by what he saw. He merely looked at the woman when she stopped in front of him with a small smile.

"M-mother?" he asked in a quivering voice.

"Sadly no, Bruce. I am Avatar Kyoshi." She told him.

"B-but you look so much like her." Bruce said.

"Often grandchildren can be a mirror image their grandparents." Kyoshi said.

"Grand-?" Bruce couldn't even finish asking the question at what he had heard.

"Yes, Bruce. While I lived, I had given birth to a child. A son. To keep him safe from harm and the horrible dictator that ruled the Earth Kingdom, I separated Kyoshi from the rest of the nations. To keep him safe, I implored the village to help me raise him. I never told him that I was his mother. The village kept the secret for me, and have kept it to this day." She said to Bruce.

"Not even my mother knew?" Bruce asked her.

"No, she didn't Bruce. You see, we did not know if the abilities of the Avatar could be passed on from one generation to the next. We feared what would happen to the balance if two Avatars were to walk the Earth." Kyoshi said to him.

"So from the Spirit World, we have been watching them. Always keeping an eye open for the possibility that one of Kyoshi's descendants might have the same abilities as us." Ruko said to Bruce.

"So this is why I can bend three elements? I'm another Avatar?" Bruce asked them.

"Yes and no, Bruce." Kyoshi told him.

"Like Aang, apart of you keeps from mastering all the elements." Ruko said.

"As you've noticed, different emotions help mastering certain elements. With Earth Bending, it's determination or frustration. With fire, anger. Wind, reaming calm and focused. And with water, it is being at peace with yourself. You learned to bend fire almost immediately because of the anger you have kept walled inside yourself. You have not been able to bend water because you blame yourself for what happened to your parents. Until you finally come to terms with the war within yourself, you won't truly be an Avatar." Kyoshi said.

Bruce looked up at her, letting her words sink in. Before he even realized what he was doing, he embraced Kyoshi in a strong hug that she gladly returned.

"Don't loose faith, Bruce. You are my descendant, and also come from a long line of strong Avatars. I have faith in you, Bruce. I know that you will become what fate has set for you." Kyoshi told them as the broke apart.

Bruce looked at her again, and saw a strange symbol that glowing behind her. All the Avatars turned to see the symbol glowing as bright as a sun.

"What is that?" Bruce asked them.

"That is the symbol for the Avatar. It takes form in one manner or another. But it is not your symbol Bruce." Ruko told him.

"You are a new Avatar. The first in your line. When the time is right, you will find your symbol and show the world who and what you are." Kyoshi said.

"Thank you." Bruce said to her.

"You are welcome, Bruce. Now I have one gift for you. We know of what The League of Shadows is planning, and your intentions to stop it. Your knowledge of machines and using their techniques alone will not stop them. They have taught themselves, and you, to conquer their fears. Now you must make them fear something they can not conquer. To help you on your journey, I give you this." Kyoshi said and touched his forehead.

Bruce had to squint hard as he felt a brief burning sensation. That's when his head felt like it was buzzing from the inside. All of a sudden, he knew how to fight, how to turn and opponent's strength against them. When she stopped touching his forehead, Bruce fell to his knees, breathing deeply.

"To you, my descendant, I give to you all my knowledge of fighting and abilities to bend the elements. You have nothing to be forgiven for, Bruce. Now go and embrace your destiny." Kyoshi said as her eyes, and the eyes of the others, began to glow blue. Then there was nothing but blinding light.

**

* * *

Bruce opened his eyes and inhaled deeply. He blinked a few times, and saw he was back in the shrine. He looked out the door and saw that it was already morning. He rose to his feet, and felt a little dizzy as looked at the clothes again. There were new things that he seemed to know by heart. Blocks, fighting stances, counter attacks, all of it was somehow so familiar too him. His head was swimming with the knowledge Kyoshi had given him. That meant it hadn't been a dream after all, he had really talked to her. He looked at the clothes one last time as he took a graceful bow.**

"Thank you, Kyoshi. I will not forget your gift, and I will keep my promise that I made to you and my parents." Bruce said to the shrine and walked out a different man.

**

* * *

V.**

Uncle Iroh and Zuko were working hard at their jobs inside the tea shop late that evening. Zuko was still trying to get used to life inside the giant Earth Kingdom while his uncle seemed to be enjoying being around so much tea. He wondered if there was some sort of alcohol in it to make his uncle like it so much. It wouldn't be too much longer until he could leave.

"Zuko, we have one more customer." Iroh told Zuko.

"This late?" Zuko asked him.

"Zuko, we are still open. Go see what kind of tea he wants." Iroh said.

"One cup of Jasmine Tea." The old man said as Zuko approached him. He had been in this tea shop a few times before. Ever since they hired new employees, people had been exclaiming about the tea being served here. He had to admit, they were right. Right now though, the old man felt didn't feel too well. It had been months since he had received word from his old friend about Bruce. He didn't know if anything was wrong or not. Why did he let him take Bruce with him? His parents had left him in charge of raising him and not a friend he hadn't seen in years. What an old fool he was.

"Is there anything wrong?" a gruff voice asked him.

The old man looked up and saw a man drinking a hot cup of tea beside him. He was wearing a dark green cloak with a hood over his head. Right now, he didn't feel like talking to strangers.

"Forgive my manners sir, but I do not like talking tonight." He said to the stranger.

"Sometimes, I'm told, talking helps. You look like you have the weight of the world balanced on the top of your head." The stranger said.

"I'm only troubled is all." He replied.

"Isn't everyone? But what could be so bad to make you look older than what you are?" the man asked him.

"If you must know, I'm worried about a young man. He was left in my care, but wondered off somewhere, claiming he was trying to find his place in the world. That was years ago, and I haven't heard any word about him for months." He replied curtly, not wanting to get into any kind of conversation.

"Well, what if he found out his place was right here? In Ba Sing Se?" the stranger asked as he sat down in front of the man.

"Sir, would you mind?" Mako asked, but stopped when he glanced up.

The man in front of him had the hood of his cloak pulled over his head enough to only show the lower half of his face. He looked young and was smiling underneath it. The stranger reached up and pulled the hood back, revealing a familiar face that was older, and unruly black hair.

"How are you doing, old friend?" he asked him.

"Bruce? My word, where have you been?" Mako asked as he saw the son of his old friends in front of him.

"Answering questions. Mako, I'm sorry to have to say this. But Ducard wasn't everything he was making himself out to be. Neither was the League of Shadows." Bruce told him.

"What do you mean, Bruce?" Mako asked him.

"They're going to attack Ba Sing Se. I can't let that happen, Mako. There's too many innocent people here. I've come back to save my home." Bruce told him.

"Bruce, the league is made of many members. Most likely too many to count. How are you going to stop them, Bruce?" Mako asked them.

"As a man, I can be killed. I would be regarded as nothing. But as a symbol, I can become unstoppable and something they fear." Bruce said to him.

"Bruce, you sound like the old man that makes the tea here. What do you mean?" Mako asked him.

"I'll explain everything once we get home." Bruce said as he stood to his feet and put a few coins on the table to pay for the tea.

* * *

Bruce took a deep breath as they walked down the street that would lead them to the upper ring of the city. With all the years he had been gone, he never realized how much he had miss this city. It had been a while since he had seen the city, but a lot of it seemed to have remained the same. Almost like it had been frozen in time.

"How have things been, Mako?" Bruce asked him.

"The same, Bruce. The Dai Li is still in control of the city, I'm afraid. Their agents are all over the city, trying to make sure no one says anything about the war outside. I swear it's like they think if they ignore it that it'll just go away." Mako said.

"Then maybe I should look into them. It's possible they could be agents for the League of – shadows." Bruce said as he came to a stop.

"Bruce, what is it?" Mako asked him.

Bruce walked down a small alley like he was in a trance. Mako followed him and saw why Bruce was acting strangely. In front of them was the old collapsed house that Bruce had found when he was younger. Mako remembered that day. Someone had recognized him when they found him crying as he was curled into a small ball in front of the house, and came directly to the Wen home. Mako didn't know how Bruce was going to act. He knew Bruce had been afraid of bats ever since then, but he didn't know how he would react now. So many bad memories must be resurfacing right now.

"Bruce?" Mako asked, but was astounded when Bruce walked straight toward the old building.

Bruce checked the ground and saw that there was fresh guano on the ground near the building. That meant the bats hadn't left. Bruce stood again and walked closer to the building. Bruce was close to it now, to where he could almost touch it. Bruce looked and let out a loud and long whistle.

The sound was small at first, but was becoming increasingly louder. Soon, like black smoke, a massive swarm of bats flew out from the building and into the sky. Mako ducked and covered his head out of fear from the creatures. He soon peeked back and saw that Bruce just stood there with his eyes close and let the bats fly around and past him. Bruce opened his eyes, and found that he wasn't scared of them anymore. He turned around and saw how Mako was scared of them. That's when he thought of Avatar Kyoshi's words to him. He will find his own symbol, and let the world know it. A symbol that will make not just the League of Shadows afraid, but the rest of the evil in Ba Sing Se terrified.

"Mako, I think I've just found the answer to your question." Bruce said.


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to add another chapter to this story after creating a new one, and trying to write update for my other stories. I hope you readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**

**I.**

Bruce was sketching out a few more drawings on parchment in the dinning room of his old home. It had been so long since he had been there that he almost forgotten what it looked like. So many memories had come rushing back to him as he looked at everything. At the moment, he didn't have time to enjoy memories of a happier time. He had decided on how he was going to put terror into the evil of Ba Sing Se, but how was he going to do it? He already had the layout sketched out, he just needed to figure out where his base of operations would be.

"Mako, did you ever get the designs I sent you?" Bruce asked as he took a break from the sketching to let his mind and fingers relax.

"I did, Bruce. I had different black smiths of the city forging the necessary parts, but I don't know who will be able to put them all together." Mako told him.

"I will, once I can find the place to hide all of it." Bruce said as he got up and began to walk.

"What about that abandoned house? No one ever goes near it anymore." Mako suggested.

"Can't. It's in the middle of a very populated area. Besides, I'm betting kids still try to explore it. If only I could hide everything here." Bruce groaned, making Mako smile.

"I've tried to tell you for years, Bruce. People seeking revenge don't need encouragement, they need guidance. Your father used to have so many ideas for improving this house. Even claimed," Mako said before he stopped and started to think about something.

"Mako?" Bruce asked him.

"Your father once claimed he found a hiding spot in his study. Some place to hide from your mother whenever she was angry at him." Mako said, making Bruce look at him strangely.

Bruce walked into his father's old study, and saw that it looked as if it had been frozen in time. Everything was exactly as it had been left on that night so many years ago. Even the healing herbs and roots were still in their labeled jars on the shelves. Bruce shook his head out of his memories and tried to find this room.

"How do we find out if your father was telling the truth? For all I know, Bruce, he was probably just joking." Mako told him.

"We'll soon find out." Bruce said as he brought his senses to full awareness.

Bruce raised one foot as he closed his eyes, and stomped it hard onto the ground. Bruce began to sense all the vibrations around him, letting them give him a clear image in his head of the room around him. Toph had a point when she said she could see things that others couldn't when she did this. Because to his right, where one of his father's large bookcases stood was also some sort of room. And it had some sort of strange machine in it.

"Mako, help me with this." Bruce said as he started to feel around the bookcase.

"What are you doing?" Mako asked him.

"There's a secret room back here. That has to mean that this is a trick door. I just need to find the lever." Bruce said.

"I'm not sure about this, Bruce." Mako said as he began to feel the other side of the book case.

"Mako, it's going to be okay." Bruce said as picked up a near by candle to help him look at the books.

As soon as he removed the candle, part of the book case spun around, taking Mako with it, and closed with the other side of the bookcase which looked exactly the same as the other side.

"_Put – the candle – BACK!"_ Mako shouted from the other side of the book case.

Bruce put the candle back, but the book case remained the same. Bruce then quickly lifted the candle and put it back, and caused the book case to spin open and remain open. A very upset Mako was on the other side.

"You better wipe that smile off your face, or most of Ba Sing Se's high society will hear about how I used to change your diapers when you were smaller." Mako threatened.

"What is that?" Bruce asked as he pointed to the strange looking machine that sat on the other end of the room.

"I'm not sure. You're grandfather used to be an inventor, and rumor has it that he had hidden machines in different parts of the house when he built it. Your father must have just discovered it before he died." Mako said.

Bruce examined the machine which seemed to be some sort of advanced dumb waiter system. Bruce saw no rope going down the middle of the metal basket, but saw some sort of rope or cable system at the top.

"Want to see if it works?" Bruce asked him.

Mako just looked at Bruce like he had just lost his mind.

* * *

The basket hit the floor with a loud clang, echoing throughout the larger room. Bruce seemed un-phased while Mako looked as if he was having a heart attack.

"That wasn't that bad, was it?" Bruce asked him as he got out of the basket.

"Maybe we should have this machine removed and replace it with two poles to slide down." Mako suggested.

"Poles? Where did you get that idea?" Bruce asked him.

Bruce walked into the room and was actual awe as he saw it. It was a large cavern with green crystals that seemed to illuminate the entire cavern with their own inner light. The entire cavern almost looked like it had been sculpted for people to actually live down here.

"What is this place?" Bruce asked himself.

"There were rumors about this, but I never believed it. Ba Sing Se was at one point an underground kingdom. This must be what's left of it." Mako said.

"But this looks more like it's been redone in some parts. You said a place to hide?" Bruce asked Mako.

"Yes, sir." Mako answered.

"Mako, did my father know any Earth Benders?"

"I think he knew a few. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think father found this place and had it redone as a shelter when the Dragon of the West tried to invade the city." Bruce said as he started walking around the cavern and looked up. "This is the study, then that means the living room would be here. And one of the roads to the city should be about fifteen meters to the north of here." Bruce said.

"I think that's about right. Getting ideas, Bruce?" Mako asked him.

"Mako, how hard would it be to get the machine parts down here?" Bruce asked him.

"It would be pretty difficult to get the parts through the house and down the machine." Mako said to him.

"What about an Earth Bender getting them down here?" Bruce asked.

"Sir?" Mako asked him.

Bruce shot his hand and arm in an upward swing, forming a perfect and smooth ramp to where they thought the street was. That's when Bruce clapped his hands together, and spread them apart. The roof of the cavern then opened up, and Bruce made the ramp go higher with another upward arc with his arm. Bruce walked up the steep ramp with Mako not too far behind. At the top, the cavern was still solid. Bruce opened a small hole in the ceiling, and peeked out. Sure enough, it lead to a long forgotten street of Ba Sing Se. It was close to the wall and not too many built anything on the property along the wall. With Bruce's ability, he could open and close an opening before anyone noticed. This was perfect for him.

"Alfred, let's start getting all the parts for the machines tomorrow. We'll have them leave the pieces here, and I can lower them into the cavern." Bruce said with a smile.

"That's one problem down. No you just need to think of a way to protect yourself incase any of the League of Shadow members carry weapons. And they probably will." Mako told him.

"I've already got someone on that." Bruce said.

**

* * *

II.**

The man hammered onto the heated red metal in the large room. He examined the metal closely before he dunked it into the large tub of water, standing away as the steam rose. As he took the metal out, he put it back into the fire to heat it again. When he turned and wiped the sweat away, he saw a face he hadn't seen in a few years.

"I thought it was a bad idea for a black smith to grow a beard." The young man said.

"As I live and breathe, Bruce Wen. There had been rumors going around the city that you were dead." The man said.

"As you can see, the rumors were mistaken. How are you doing?" Bruce asked as he walked into the shop.

"I can't complain too much. The leg still aches whenever a storm blows in." the man said.

"Still? I thought you were going to a healer." Bruce said.

"Bruce, I stopped two years ago. I'm sorry, but you're father was the best of the best. Your father was the only healer that could just about cure anything. What brings you to the shop, Bruce? Old memories?" he asked him.

"This is about the armor you've kept." Bruce said.

"The Fire Nation armor? Bruce, I know a Fire Nation soldier killed your parents, but looking at that armor isn't going to solve anything." The man said.

"I know it's not that sodier's armor. I'm here because you said it was special." Bruce said.

"Special? Of course it is. This armor is unlike anything ever made. From what I can tell, they've must have used more than the standard ingredients to make this stuff. It's almost as hard as stone itself. Maybe even harder." The blacksmith said.

"Can you replicate it?" Bruce asked him.

"If you had asked me four years ago, I would have said no." the blacksmith said.

Bruce groaned and gave the dirt a small kick. He popped his neck as he let out a breath.

"Thanks for talking to me, Yin. I'll try and find a better healer for your leg." Bruce said to him.

"Wait a moment, Bruce. I said if you had asked me _four years ago_. Now? I can give you armor that's stronger than the metal that drill is made out of." He said with a smile.

Bruce Smiled a little until the last part of what the blacksmith had told him.

"What drill?" Bruce asked.

"The Fire Nation tried to attack the city. They used a drill that was as long as a caravan and almost as big as the wall. If it weren't for the Avatar, Ba Sing Se would be under Fire Nation rule right now." The blacksmith told him.

"The Dahi Li. Possible connection." Bruce said to himself. "Yin, if I asked you to make me armor that was as strong as you can make it, would you?" Bruce asked him.

"Anything for the friend of my best friend." The blacksmith said. "I can show you the different styles of armor I have. It might make the choice easier." Yin said.

"Actually, I've already got a design in mind." Bruce said and pulled out the drawing he had been working on the night before.

Yin unrolled the scroll and looked at the design. Yin had to do a double take at what he was looking at.

"Bruce, this is unlike any Earth Nation design I've seen. In fact, I doubt any of the nations have it." Yin said.

"I know. I created it." Bruce said to him.

"But there's no helmet, though. Are you sure you want me to make these other pieces?" Yin asked him.

"I'm sure. If this thing works, Ba Sing Se might have an edge against the Fire Nation. And don't worry about the separate pieces; I've got a plan for them." Bruce said.

**

* * *

III.**

Aang had just returned to the house they had been given in Ba Sing Se feeling exhausted. He had just come back after creating the new zoo that was just outside the city gates. Aang walked as far as to his sleeping bag, and fell onto it as Toph and Katara watched. Katara raised one eyebrow when she saw the brown dust fly off of him in a small cloud before it disappeared.

"Busy day today?" Katara asked.

Aang just mumbled into the pillow.

"Did you understand that?" Katara asked Toph.

"Yeah. He said mmph mmph mmph mmph." Toph said with a smirk, causing Katara to roll her eyes.

"Do you enjoy being a pain?" Katara asked her.

"Yeah, but I bet that's what makes you guys like me." Toph said.

"I believe that's debatable." Another voice said from the doorway.

Aang and Katara looked and smiled when they saw Bruce standing in the doorway. He gave them a small smile as they both gave him a brief hug.

"We were wondering when we would see you again." Katara said.

"Well, it took longer than I thought. Nice to see you again, Toph." He said as she stood behind the other two.

"I guess its good to see you too." Toph said to him.

"I see life in Ba Sing Se hasn't changed her much." Bruce said.

"Much? What do you mean much? I'm still the way I was when you ditched us!" Toph said, offended at his remark.

"Staying in a nice house, resting in comfort? It looks more like you've been spoiled." Bruce said, enjoying the fuming look on her face.

"So have you already gotten a house?" Katara said, wanting to avoid an Earth Bending fight.

"Yes, I moved back into my parents' home. Wait, where Sokka?" Bruce asked them, noticing that they were missing one.

"He went to explore the city." Toph said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh. Well I was going to invite you to my home for dinner this evening, but if you all have other plans." Bruce said.

"Free food? When and where?" Toph asked.

"I drew a map for you. I have a few more things to take care of, so just meet me there at sunset." Bruce told them.

"Thanks, Bruce. We'll see you then." Katara said with a smile as he left. "What made you so happy to agree to dinner?" Katara asked the young Earth Bender.

"It's free food. Isn't that enough?" Toph asked her.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is the right house?" Sokka asked the others as they looked at the large two story house in front of them. It had to be one of the largest houses in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se.

"According to Bruce's map, this is the right place." Katara said as she checked the small map again.

"I've got to admit, this wasn't what I was expecting. Toph said as she saw the scale of the house through her senses.

"Well, we might as well go knock." Aang said as he walked toward the house.

When they knocked, they were surprised when an old man answered the door, wearing simple yet elegant robes.

"Is there something that I can help you with?" he asked them.

"Hi. My name's Aang, and these are my friends. Our friend Bruce invited us here for dinner." Aang said in his usual cheery state while the others looked a little nervous.

"Please come in and wait in the sitting room." The old man said and stepped aside for them.

Everyone gasped in awe as they saw the elegance of the house and the expensive furniture. All of it was breathtaking beyond belief. Everything was of fine quality, even the hard wood floors.

"I shall inform Master Wen that you have arrived. Please excuse me." The old man said.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Toph asked them.

"You mean that we arrived?" Sokka asked her.

"No, that name he said. Did he say Wen?" Toph asked them.

"I think so, why?" Aang asked her.

"I'm glad to see you didn't get lost." Bruce said as he came into the room, and was greeted by a punch in the arm from Toph. "What was that for?" Bruce asked her.

"You dirty liar! You never told me you were Bruce Wen!" Toph said.

"You never asked." Bruce told her.

"What does his last name have anything to do with this?" Sokka asked her.

"Please tell me you're not that dumb. Bruce here is loaded." Toph said to them.

"I might be of one of the richest people in the city." Bruce told them.

"The city? YOU'RE THE RICHEST MAN IN THE EARTH KINGDOM!" Toph shouted.

"SAY WHAT? You have piles and piles of money, AND YOU NEVER TOLD US?" Sokka asked.

"I didn't have it with me in the dessert, so what good would it have done if I told you?" Bruce asked him.

"Well – okay, that's a good point." Sokka said.

"Master Bruce? Dinner is ready." Mako said.

"How about we talk over dinner?" Bruce asked and led the way to the dinning room.

* * *

Bruce, Katara, and Aang were the only ones that didn't have their feet on the table, bellies bulging out of their clothes, while picking food out of their teeth with their fingers during a belching contest.

"Could you burp a little louder Toph? I don't think they heard you in the North Pole." Katara said.

"Hey, it just means the food was that good." Sokka said as he belched again.

"I'll let Mako know you liked his cooking. Aang, can I ask you something?" Bruce asked the Air Bender.

"Sure." Aang said.

"During my travel's, I heard many stories about your travels so far. But one story confuses me the most. What's this 'Avatar State' I heard about?" Bruce asked him.

Katara looked at Aang, while Aang just looked down for a minute.

"Why do you want to know?" Aang asked him.

"I was just curious. Aang, I'm not that General you ran into. Personally, I have no use for weapons. If it were my choice, I'd melt them all down and let the world live in peace." Bruce told them sincerely.

Aang took a minute before he looked back up at Bruce. "The Avatar state is a self-defense mechanism. When it happens, all my past lives come together to help me fight against whatever threat I'm facing. I can control all the elements, but I'm not in control. It's like I've been shoved into the back of my own mind. I can see everything that's happening, but I can't do anything to stop myself." Aang said sadly.

"How powerful are you?" Bruce asked a small hint of fear in his voice.

"He took out an entire fleet of Fire Nation ships in one massive tidal wave. WHOOSH!" Sokka said as he imitated Aang in the Avatar state, and falling over in his chair.

"Y-you did?" Bruce asked him.

"Yeah, I did." Aang told him.

Bruce sat there for a minute, not moving or even blinking. Bruce looked down in deep thought as he went over what Aang had just told him. With the recent news he had received at Kyoshi Island, this wasn't very good news for him to hear.

"Bruce, what are you thinking?" Katara asked her.

"I'm thinking that power at that magnitude scared me half to death." Bruce said to them as he continued to think.

**

* * *

IV.**

It was almost sunset and the city of Ba Sing Se looked like something out of a beautiful painting. Bruce couldn't see it as he worked in the massive cavern below his home. He had spent all night putting his machine together, and was now finishing up the armor that Yin had sent him. A few pieces he had to put together himself, but he didn't mind. With his mastering the art of Fire Bending, it made things go faster. Bruce was so concentrated on completing his tasks that he didn't hear Mako entering the cavern.

"Master Bruce? Master Bruce?" Mako asked him.

"Huh? What is it, Mako?" Bruce asked him.

"You've been distance for the past few days. Is everything all right?" Mako asked him.

"Not really. When Aang told me about the Avatar State, I started second guessing myself." Bruce said to him.

"You're afraid of entering it like Aang previously has?" Mako asked him.

"Very. Mako, what if I can't stop myself if I enter it? Mako, I want to save Ba Sing Se, not destroy it." Bruce said.

"Bruce, you have a destructive organization and many threats on your journey home. Through every single thing you've been through, has that happened to you?" Mako asked him.

"No." Bruce answered.

"Bruce, Aang has lost as much as you have, and faced similar threats. The entire time, you have kept your anger in check. You have learned to discipline yourself against loosing it, even in the face of danger. I have faith in you, Bruce. Even if you enter the Avatar State, it would be to protect and not destroy." Mako told him with a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"But what if I kill? Mako, I can't take a life. By doing that, it proves I'm better than the monsters out there." Bruce told him as he lowered his finished helmet into a small tank of black paint.

"And it's because of those convictions that you will persevere. You are stronger than you realize, Bruce. I know you can control yourself, no matter what state of mind you are in." Mako told him.

"Thank you, Mako." Bruce said.

Mako glanced at Bruce's worktable, and noticed the many shurikens Bruce had forged. Mako picked one up and examined it, and noticed its odd shape.

"If you don't mind my asking, why so you choose to use bats?" Mako asked him.

"Because bats frighten me, Mako. It's time that the criminal scum out there shared my dread." Bruce said as he picked on up, and hurled it. The small weapon landed perfectly in between the eyes of a practice dummy he had set up, with the light reflecting perfectly off of its smooth surface. "It's time to give everything a field test." Bruce said as he raised the helmet out of the paint, and used a little of his fire bending with his air bending, and dried the paint.

"Tonight? Are you sure?" Mako asked him.

"I'm sure, Alfred. Everything's ready. It's time for this bat to fly." Bruce said as he put the helmet on a table that had a drawing of his parents mounted over it.

"What about your glider you were working on?" Mako asked.

"I think I solved it. With a simple flip of the wrist, I can put it in flight mode, and collapse the two main supports when I'm done." Bruce said as he placed the rest of the armor on the table.

"What about the clothing underneath the armor?" Mako asked him.

"They have a thin layer of chain mail made into them. Yin thought of it." Bruce said as he disrobed and began to slip on the black clothes that were almost similar to Avatar Kyoshi, but not as baggy.

"I don't mean to worry, Bruce. But I just want to make sure you're positive about this." Mako said as he saw Bruce slip on the chest plate, and the gauntlets that each had three curved spikes.

"I'm positive, Mako. Thank you for worrying." Bruce said as he attached the special cloak to the chest plate.

Mako could hear the gloves as Bruce balled his fists, making the leather stretch. Bruce attached the belt and placed his shurikens, gas bombs, and smoke bombs in each pouch of the belt. The last piece now was the unique helmet. Bruce looked up at the drawing of his parents, and took the helmet into his hands. He slid it over his head, and attached it to where it wouldn't fall off. Is fit almost like a cloth mask. Bruce turned around to face his old friend, and Mako gasped at hat he saw. Where Bruce stood, most of the shadows covered him. But what little light there was, made Bruce look like something else entirely.

"My God." Mako said as Bruce slowly walked past him, and to the massive machine that stood ready before the ramp.

* * *

"Why did you have to wait so long to close the store today?" the woman asked her husband as they made their way home.

"I still had costumers, I thought would but something. How was I supposed to know they were only looking?" the man asked his wife.

"You could die from such a man!" the woman says.

"As the good scrolls say, 'Heal us, Lord; and we'll be healed. In other words; bring us the cure, we've got the sickness already." The man said as he looked into the sky and pointed to his wife. He received a sharp slap to the back of the head instead.

That's when they were surprised by two men, with cloth shroud's over the face's. One man brandished a curved sword while another man had a length of chain, and was spinning it while both of their eyes remained on the couple.

"W-what do you want?" the man asked them.

"Money, all of it!" the man with the sword demanded.

"B-but it's all we have!" the woman said.

"Either the money, or your hides!" the man with the chain demanded.

The man quickly removed his purse from his belt, and handed it to the man with sword. The thief took it, and both ran off down a shadowed alley and out of sight.

"Why didn't you fight him?" the woman demanded her husband.

"Are you crazy, woman? They were armed!" the man said.

"So?" she asked.

* * *

"This is pathetic! The old bags barley had any money on them. Why can't we try and rob people from the upper ring?" the man with the chain asked as he finished counting their loot.

"Are you nuts? Remember what happened to the Wen's? Ever since then, the Dahi Li have been keeping their eyes peeled for anything weird. My brother was arrested by those guys. Three weeks later, he's a completely different guy. I'm not risking my neck out there." His partner said.

"Well how about we hit that tea shop that's been doing so well?" he asked.

"I'll think about it." His partner answered.

As they started to recount, the thief with the sword noticed something. A minute ago, you could see their shadows clearly, but now you couldn't. Everything else was still alight from the moonlight, but not where they were sitting.

"What in the?"

That's when something took out all the lamps around them, shrouding the area in darkness. The only light was from the moon above them.

"What's going on?

"I don't know. Maybe it's that Blue Spirit I heard about." The thief said as he raised his sword.

"I don't believe in that stuff! It's just some lunatic trying to trick us. Spread out, try and find him. Did you hear me?" he asked, but noticed his partner was gone. "Chong? Chong, where are you? WHERE ARE YOU?" the thief shouted.

"Here." A deep voice growled behind him.

Before he knew what was happening, he was being held in a choke hold and could have sword he was being pulled upwards. He was finally let go and shoved onto a flat surface. He looked up and saw that he was on a roof. But how did he get here? When he turned over, he let out a scream of fear at what was in front of him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, a giant bat! He swung the sword at the giant monster, but only for him to catch it in a set of spikes on his arm, and snap the blade in half! He tried to run away, but the thing leapt over him, spun, and delivered a strong kick to his face! He looked up from his stupor and saw the monster standing over him in the moonlight. He screamed as the monster grabbed him by his clothes and held him over the building's edge.

"DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!" the thief screamed as he felt the front of his pants become warm and wet.

"**I'm not going to kill you. I want to you to do me a favor. Tell all your friends about me."** the creature growled at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" the thief screamed in fear and panic.

That's when the creature pulled him closer to it until their noses were almost touching each other.

"**I'm BATMAN."** The creature growled and threw him back onto the roof.

The thief was still panting as he felt fear flow through him like a raging river. The creature, the Batman, just stood there looking at him. That's hen it spread black wings, and leapt of the side of the building. The thief rushed to the side of the building, hoping to see that it was dead. Maybe it had fallen all the way down and died. But when he looked over the edge of the building, he saw nothing. It was like he had disappeared. Not knowing what to do, the thief merely closed his eyes and passed out.

* * *

_Tune in next time! Same Bat Web Site, Same Bat Story!_ Sorry, I couldn't pass it up. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy with so many things that I can only do one thing at a time lately. So this story isn't done yet. So I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of Shadow of the Bat. 

**

* * *

**

The head of the Dai Li, Long Feng, wasn't happy with the reports he was reading in front of him. Four reports of four separate events in the city that happened last night, but they were all linked. He looked at his agents that stood in front of him as he looked back at their reports.

"Let me understand this. Each man you apprehended described a giant, menacing, super natural form that was in the shape of a bat?" Long Feng asked the agents.

"That is correct sir. The man I caught claims he was robbing a home in the upper ring when the creature captured him." The first agent said.

"I found two thieves who claimed the same thing." The second agent said.

"Where were they?" Long Feng asked the agent.

"The conscious thief that told me his story was on the roof of a building in the lower ring, while the other was tied, and hanging upside down from a tree not too far from the first thief." The agent said.

"And with the two men you apprehended?" Long Feng asked the last agent.

"Both were bound together, and hanging from the wall that separates the middle and lower rings. They claimed that they were trying to rob a man pushing a cabbage cart when a giant bat creature landed behind them and knocked them unconscious. They claim that when they woke up, they were being hung at the wall." The agent said.

"And what did they call this thing?" Long Feng asked them.

"Each one said the same thing, sir. They call him the Batman." The middle agent said.

"Batman? I don't care if it's the Avatar himself, Ba Sing Se is my city and I will not have a vigilante causing chaos. Return to your units and keep your eyes out. I want spies on the Avatar at all times. If he's the Batman, apprehend him." Long Feng ordered them.

"And what if he isn't the Batman?" one agent asked.

"Then we'll find him. And when we do, he shall learn obedience." Long Feng said as he threw the reports into the fire of a torch.

* * *

Mako opened the curtains and allowed the rays of the morning dawn wash over the large bedroom, causing the young sleeping man to groan and hide under the sheets.

"It's morning, Bruce. It's time for you to get up." Mako said.

"Bats are nocturnal, Mako." Bruce grumbled.

"But high society socialites are not." Mako said as he pulled the sheets off of Bruce.

"Can't you ever let me sleep in late?" Bruce asked as he stood and popped all his joints as he stretched.

"Should I ask how the test run went?" Mako asked as he noticed the large bruises on Bruce's right arm and left side of his chest.

"Like a glove. Of course, I didn't count on a few of them fighting back." Bruce said as he opened his wardrobe and began to look for some clothes.

"What are your plans today, Bruce?" Mako asked him.

"First of all, I need to observe some of the Dai Li agents." Bruce said.

"Why on Earth would you want to do that?" Mako asked.

"I found out not too long ago that the Fire Nation attacked the city with a giant drill, and only a hand full knows about it. From what I can tell, they're being pressured to keep silent. That means the Dai Li are the ones controlling the city. Think about it Mako." Bruce said.

"You think the Dai Li are agents of the League of Shadows?" Mako asked him.

"Possibly. That's why I need to observe them." Bruce said.

"Might I make a suggestion, sir?" Mako asked.

"Go ahead."

"You can't be this Bat creature all the time, sir. People will get suspicious if they don't see you around the city."

"Meaning?"

"I know you don't want to, but you're going to have to do things with the members of high society. Lunches, tea, businesses, and everything else. Your father was a healer and put his money into trying to take care of the people of Ba Sing Se. What are you going to do, Bruce?" Mako asked him.

"Good question." Bruce said to himself.

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe you dragged me to another one of these stupid parties!" Toph said as she, Sokka, Katara, and Aang walked with Bruce to a social party that was to discuss the situation with the refugees.

"After you told me what happened with Dai Li, I figured you'd at least want to find some way to help out." Bruce said to them as the sun started its decent into night.

"You have to admit that it was a good idea, Toph." Aang said to her.

"Anything that involves me in a dress ISN'T A GOOD IDEA!" Toph shouted as loudly as she could.

"Great, now I'm deaf in one ear." Sokka said as he clutched his right ear.

"Quit your whining you two. Thank you again, Bruce. I think it's great that you're taking us to something like this." Katara said kindly.

"You might change your mind afterwards. With some of these stuffed shirts, you'll have to fight the urge to stand up and smack them upside the head." Bruce said.

"How do you know? You left when you were a kid, remember?" Toph asked him.

"My father was the richest man in Ba Sing Se, Toph. He took me every now and then. But that stopped when I punched one rich man in between his legs after he made a snide comment about my mother." Bruce said.

"Ow." Aang said as he grimaced.

"You were mean as a kid." Sokka said to him.

"What makes you think I've changed?" Bruce said.

The others looked at him, and Bruce merely looked the other way like he hadn't said anything.

"You're weird." Sokka said as they walked on.

"I hope so." Bruce said as they arrived at their destination, and were soon allowed inside when he showed the guard his family crest. Of course, the poor guard looked like he nearly had a heart attack. It happens when someone who was thought dead has an unexpected resurrection.

**

* * *

**

Inside the giant room were men and women wearing all sorts of colorful robes and amazing designs. Each of them wore a medallion around their necks with different designs on each of them. As the others followed Aang into the large group, they noticed Bruce wore a medallion that had his family crest on it.

"Why are they wearing these medallions?" Katara asked.

"It's to show that they are apart of a rich family. My uncle takes care of mom and dads work every so often." Toph said, seeing with her senses at what was happening around her.

"Here, they talk about different things; different situations that concerns them and the city." Bruce said as they climbed the large, winding wooden stair case to the third floor.

"Mainly them." Toph said.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, Toph." Aang said.

"Sadly, it is that bad Aang. If not worse." Bruce grumbled as the walked onto the third floor and walked to the rail that over looked the round table at the bottom. The table had twelve seats around it with the symbol of Ba Sing Se carved into its smooth top. Soon, twelve old gentlemen took their seats as the one at the head took out a stone ball, and banged it against an indenture in the table.

"This city meeting will now come to order. It has been several weeks since our last meeting, and I would like to hear of new concerns. Chow Sin, do you have anything you wish to address to us?" the large man with the round belly asked as he tried to keep his chair from breaking from his weight.

"Thank you Master Fou. As you all know, more and more refugees enter the city by the day and I'm sick and tired of all that filth leaking into the upper rings. I propose that more guards be posted along the walls to keep that trash from entering areas that they are not allowed." A very skinny man at the table shouted.

"But many of us venture into the lower rings all the time, why can't they come into the upper rings?" one of the older men at the table asked.

"It is because we're better than them! The refugees are nothing but vermin that has to be dealt with." Chow Sin said.

"And you are still an old wind bag, Sin." Bruce said and stepped forward to the railing.

"This meeting is for those that are society's leaders only, young man. It is not a playground!" Sin shouted at Bruce.

"Then I have every right to be here." Bruce said to him.

"Who are you, young man?" Master Fou asked him.

"I am Bruce Wen, the last living member of the House of Wen." Bruce said and showed his family crest to the members of the table, causing everyone in the large building to start talking among themselves.

"That's impossible! Bruce Wen has not been seen for almost a decade!" Sin shouted.

"And your voice is as high as it was the day I hit you, Sin. Would you care for me to make it go higher?" Bruce asked him.

"Why you arrogant,"

"Enough, Sin! It is good to see that the boy that left has returned a man, young Wen." The old man said.

"Thank you, Master Fou." Bruce said and bowed respectfully to the older man.

"Well then, young Wen. If you are so smart, what do you propose about the refugees?" Sin asked.

"First of all, Sin, you known nothing about what these people have been through. In my travels, I have seen some the places they once called home. Most of these people bare scars from the Fire Nation armies using them for target practice. They have watched everything the hold dear, including loved ones, burn to ash because of the Fire Nation. They deserve nothing more than respect for their hard journey here." Bruce said.

"That still does not keep them in the lower rings!" one man shouted.

"Personally, I think this business of class is ridiculous. Cut any of us, and we all bleed red. I propose that shelters be constructed for these people. Most of them do not yet have homes, and need a roof over their head. These shelters should have beds, meals, and the ability to find these people work." Bruce said.

"And who is going to construct these illusions of fantasy? You?" Sin asked as he laughed so hard that he was shedding tears.

"I will personally finance the construction of these shelters in not just the lower ring, but in the other rings as well." Bruce said, making the society members go silent.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Sin shouted.

"You forget again, Sin. I am the richest man in not just Ba Sing Se, but in the entire Earth Kingdom. I can and I will." Bruce said to the stuck up snob.

"I think Bruce's plan holds merit." Master Fou stated. "These are new citizens of the city, and they should be welcomed with open arms. Will anyone help with the construction of these shelters?" Fou asked.

"I will." A tall man with a long salt and pepper beard said. "The Wen family and the Li families have always been good friends. To repay the kindness of the Wen family, I will also help in the construction of these shelters." He said.

"Then it's put to a vote. In favor of the shelters?" Fou asked as he raised his hand, and saw more than half of the entire building raise their hands. "Opposed?" he asked as he saw Sin and a few others raised theirs.

"Pending approval from the Emperor or the Dai Li, refugee shelters shall be constructed in all the city rings." Fou said and banged the stone ball against the table.

**

* * *

**

"I have to admit, I'm impressed. You actually stood up to those guys and didn't blink." Aang said as Bruce and the others socialized.

"Sometimes Aang, you don't fight all the villains with fists. You just need the same wits about you." Bruce said.

"You mean like courage?"

"No. Just being dumb enough to not know when to call it quits." Bruce said as he saw the man with the long beard walk up to him.

"I believe I heard the same words from your father ages ago." The man said as he firmly shook Bruce's hand.

"It's been a long time, Li." Bruce said.

"That it has Bruce. I trust all is well?" he asked the young man.

"Not yet, but hopefully soon." Bruce said with a small smile.

"That was a brave thing you did today. This city has missed people like you and your father, Bruce." Li said.

"Maybe the shelters will help bring those kind of people back." Bruce said.

"I wish that were true, Bruce."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll be lucky if I see the plans approved before I die, Bruce. The Dai Li will not approve anything unless it benefits them." Li sighed with regret.

"When did the Dai Li take control?" Bruce asked him.

"Not too long before you left, Bruce. The Emperor is still young, and the leader of the Dai Li, Long Feng, is his advisor. He keeps the Emperor's eyes covered while he uses his soldiers to rule the city in the way he chooses. We do not even know if the Emperor knows of the ongoing war with the Fire Nation." Li informed him sir.

"What about calling council with the Emperor?" Bruce asked.

"Long Feng is his chief advisor, Bruce. He reviews everything that it to be brought to the Emperor's attention. Not even the Emperor his own parites anymore. The monarchy of Ba Sing Se is slowly slipping away, Bruce. Soon, the Dai Li will control Ba Sing Se." Li said.

"Here's hoping something happens soon, old friend." Bruce said.

"Would you like to join me for some tea tomorrow? There is this little shop that makes the most wonderful tea in the lower ring." Li said.

"Let me guess. The new cook is an old man, and his nephew is the new waiter?" Bruce asked him.

"You've been there?" Li asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. In fact, I've been thinking about giving them their own shop in the upper ring." Bruce said.

"Really?" Li asked surprised.

"Yes I have." Bruce said, but mainly so he could keep an eye on the nephew. He heard to many rumors of the renounced prince of the Fire Nation, and that young man fit the prince's description. Especially with the scar on his face. Bruce knew he could be wrong, but it was better safe than sorry.

"Bruce, we might have to leave soon." Katara said to him.

"Is it Toph again?" Bruce asked.

"No, Sokka has discovered the pleasures of fine dinning." Katara said as a loud belch echoed in the large building, followed by an even louder and deeper one.

"Sounds like Toph ins again." Bruce said with a small smile.

"It reminds me of a certain young man I once knew." Li said with a smile.

"If you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." Bruce said as he walked with Katara and Aang to the dining tables.

**

* * *

**

He landed softly on top of the tiled roof, his landing not making a sound. His training was proving very useful tonight. The meeting earlier that day had taken most of his time, and that meant he couldn't spy on the Dai Li agents like he had wanted. So he had to make up for it tonight. He had just finished patrols in the lower and middle rings when he sensed movement through the ground, close to his home as a matter of fact.

It turned out that Katara was taking an evening walk, and what he had sensed was none other than a Dai Li agent following her. He was good at stealth, almost a master of it. Too bad he wasn't a ninja. He followed the agent across most of the high class neighborhood, sticking to the rooftops while the agent walked along the ground. He kept glancing at the agent's movements every so often to make sure he didn't have any weapons.

He didn't trust this man at all. He didn't know what kind of men the Dai Li were, and what he had heard sounded more like a dictatorship. The Dai Li were invading the city from the inside. It was time to find out if these were League of Shadow agents or not. The drill was too obvious for them, but the Dai Li's control sounded more like their style.

* * *

"Katara's been gone a while now. Do you think we should go check to see if she's all right?" Aang asked the others.

"She's a big girl, Aang. She's made it clear that she can take care of herself." Sokka said.

"And you don't want to risk her getting you again, huh?" Toph asked.

"She surprised me that one time!" Sokka shouted.

"Hold on a minute. She's back, but something's not right." Toph said as she sat up and pressed her feet harder to the ground.

Toph and Aang walked to the door and opened it in time to see Katara to begin her climb up the stairs.

"I wasn't gone that long." She told them, but noticed the looks on her companion's faces. "What's wrong?" Katara asked them.

"I thought I felt something. Did you notice anyone following you?" Toph asked her.

"No, I didn't." Katara said as she glanced around herself, growing a little worried.

"It looks like they're gone now." Aang said as he lowered his staff and let Katara back into the house.

"I could have sworn I felt something." Toph said as she paid attention to every vibration in the ground, letting her head give her a clear picture. "Maybe I was – wait a minute." Toph said.

"You found something?" Aang asked her.

"I think so. It's faint, but it to the South East." Toph said and pointed.

Aang glanced in the direction Toph was pointing to, and Aang began to look. It was a full moon out, so it gave him some light to help his eyes. So far, he just saw the other houses the some of the windows lit with lamplight, the stars in the sky and the –

"Huh?" Aang asked as he saw something in the moonlight. It was something weird standing on the roof of one of the houses. When it stood up, Aang began to stutter a little with fear.

"What is it, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked.

"Ba – Ba –Ba"

"What?" Toph asked him.

"G-giant bat!" Aang finally said and pointed.

"BAT? WHERE?" Sokka shouted as he rushed to the door with his weapon in hand.

"There!" Aang said and pointed to where he had seen it, but nothing was there. There was no shape or any sort of movement.

"Are you sure it wasn't just Momo?" Sokka asked him.

"But I saw it!" Aang said.

"You probably imagined it." Sokka said and went back inside.

"Are you sure it was a bat? "Toph asked him.

"Of course I'm sure." Aang said.

Toph could only think of one thing at the moment. What was a giant bat doing in Ba Sing Se?

* * *

Where was he? What had happened to him? He was following that girl as he had been ordered to do, but something had hit him across the head. Was it the Avatar? Did he surprise him? He could hear thunder in the distance and feel the faint drops of rain begin to fall. Ho long had he been asleep. As he opened his eyes, he let out a yell of fear as he dangled from the outside wall of Ba Sing with the Fire Nation drill below him.

He looked down/up to see his foot tied to a rope that was through a pulley system. When he saw what held the other end, he let out an even louder scream of terror.

"Let me down!" the man shouted, and found himself quickly falling downward.

He jerked to a hard stop a few feet away from the drill, and felt himself being quickly pulled back up. He was soon face to face with the dark figure.

"I'm going to ask you questions, and you're going to give me some answers. Understand?" the voice asked in a deep growl.

"I-I understand."

"Why have you been ignoring the war outside?" he asked.

"I-I don't know."

"WRONG ANSWER!" the figure shouted and let the Dai Li agent fall, only to come to another hard stop.

He was breathing very erratic when he faced the figure again.

"Why have you ignored the war?" it asked him again.

"Long Feng has been trying to take control of the city. When the time is right, he plans to use the Emperor's stupidity to his advantage and seize control." The man said.

"What about the drill?" he asked the agent.

"We didn't know about it, I swear." He said.

"What do you know about the League of Shadows?" the figure asked him.

"What?"

"Wrong." The figure said and dropped him again.

This time, he felt his ankle dislocate when he stopped, and noticed he was stopping closer and closer to the drill. This figure might not catch him the next time.

"The League of Shadows! What do you know?" the figure demanded him.

"They're a myth. Nothing more than a stupid story to scare children!" the agent screamed.

He had been taught to read a person's face, pay attention to facial movement and body language during his training. He could tell the Dai Li agent wasn't lying. This was just one, though. The leader himself could be a member of the League of Shadows. He would have to question a few more agents. He punched the agent across the face, and then proceeded to bring the man back onto the wall. It was time to leave Long Feng a message.

* * *

"What do you mean the agent hasn't reported in yet?" Long Feng asked as they marched through the palace square.

"He was supposed to report in a few hours ago, but no one has seen him. It's as if he disappeared." The lowly servant said.

"People do not just disappear. I want that agent found now!" Long Feng said before he looked up and came to a dead stop.

A large fire had been built in front of one of the palace walls, with a Dai Li agent tied to two posts in front of the fire. The shadow projected on the wall almost looked like a giant flying bat.

"Sir, it's the missing agent. This was found on him." Another agent said and handed Long Feng a sheet of paper.

Long Feng unfolded the paper, and saw a drawing of a bat with its wings spread open. Below it, someone wrote "I'll be watching you."

"I want this Batman found at once. Use whatever force is necessary." Long Feng said as he crumpled the note and threw it to the ground.


End file.
